The American IS Pilot
by hunter driver
Summary: Ickika was not the first man, but an American with a dark past. Follow as he deals with his past, being at an all girls school, and being the first male operator. Rated M for language, very dark themes, and multiple adult situations. OCxHarem
1. Ch1: the Broken American

AN: Here it is Ladies and Gentlemen my IS fic, and remember Ichika is not the first male in this world. Have fun and please read and review.

Chapter 1: The Broken American in an All-Girls School.

The Infinite Stratos Academy located on an island just off shore of Japan. A school dedicated to instructing young women to become Infinite Stratos or IS operators. The school, not mandated to any one nation, but making its students from around the globe the elite women of the future. And looking at it from the ground was now the world's first man that could use the IS. It was a total mystery as to how he could, but he did not any bit of it. Hitting puberty at a young age made him tall for his age, at 16 years old he was already 6 foot even. His dark brown hair was cut very short on the sides, and had short spiked hair on top. His body covered by the white blazer and white pants being the school uniform, easily showed off his athletic body. His eyes covered by a pair of old Oakley sunglasses.

"This sucks," he said as walked into the building holding a sheet of paper, "and now I'm late and lost."

"Class, please calm down," a quiet voice spoke from the front of the classroom.

The voice came from a young woman with short green hair and matching eyes. The woman had on a green dress that showed off her top heavy form on such a petit looking figure.

"My name is Miss Maya Yamada," she said with a gentle smile, "now I know everyone is excited, but one of our classmates seems to be a bit late," as she finished a knock came from the door.

The door opened to show the young man.

"I'm sorry I got lost, I'm still getting use to Japanese writing," he said nervously.

Right as he walked in, he suddenly dropped his bag and pivoted bringing his left hand up to deflect a hand holding a text book while he brought his right elbow up, and then he stopped as he began to go through a series of breathing control.

"I'm so sorry," he said even more nervously as he walked to the open seat.

The person that followed him in was a tall beautiful woman with long black hair that seemed to split into multiple parts and then pulled into a pony tail. Her dark business suit with matching skirt showed her model like figure. In her right hand was a textbook.

"Well now I was not expecting that," she said eyeing the young man with a bit of pride, "now I'm Miss Chifuyu Orimua and I will be your homeroom teacher and Miss Yamada will be my assistant."

There was a short silent pause, and then the room exploded with cheers of praise for the teacher.

"Now shut up," she said with authority as she looked over the class, "our job is to train you to become the best IS pilots there is."

"Ok class let's begin with a quick introduction," Maya said happily.

For the next few moments the young man was focused in a textbook that mandatory reading. The book had multiple folded pages and sticky notes poking out of it.

"Um sir," Maya said bearly getting his attention, "I'm sorry but it's your turn."

"Oh," he said still nervous and now lost on what to say, "I'm Jackson."

"Do you have a first name?" a random girl asked.

"I…it is my first name?" he said feeling like freak.

"So that's your name just Jackson," spoke a feminine yet arrogant voice with a British accent, "my what kind of back alley dog are you?"

Jackson seemed to flinch at the words as if he took them to heart, but only Chifuyu saw. Meanwhile a majority of the class laughed thinking it nothing

"Ok let's move on," Chifuyu said moving the class along.

The rest of the day went smoothly; as they began their introduction into IS operations. Chifuyu was proud of her class. Especially with Jackson as he answered a lot of the harder question, but during lunch he chose to ate alone. He was a bit of an enigma to her. When he blocked her strike, he could tell he was a warrior, but then he seemed like a reclusive frightened kitten the rest of the day.

During one of the breaks Jackson was jotting down notes when he saw one of his classmates approach him.

"Um excuse me," the same British voice as before spoke up.

Jackson looked up to see a tall woman, with long blond hair, deep blue eyes, and blue headband that matched her eyes. Her uniform was similar to the other girls, but she had a long skirt with black frills at the end of her skirt and sleeves.

"Yes miss, can I help you?" he asked trying to be nice and hide his nervousness.

"Well you see I'm Cecilia Alcott," she said with pride.

"Oh so your England's IS Representative Candidate," Jackson said making her ego rise.

"Yes I am. I, Cecilia Alcott head of the Alcott, am an elite from the start and being England's IS Representative Candidate makes me an elite among the elite. You should consider yourself lucky to have me in the same class."

"Ok nice to meet you now will you please leave," he said trying get her to leave.

"WHAT?! I dare say are all American men this rude. Oh wait I just answered my own question, I was right when I said you're nothing more than a back alley dog," her words coated in arrogance, but did not see him flinch when she said he was a dog.

When Chifuyu walked into the class she caught the tail end of the conversation Cecilia was having Jackson, and once more saw him flinch. Before she knew it class was over and Jackson was one of the first out the door. She went to stop him but he was already gone.

"Guess I'll talk with the kid tomorrow," she said as she watched the rest of the class walk out.

"Hmmmm let's see," Jackson said looking at his dorm room assignment paper, "1025, 1025, where is? Oh there it is," he walked to the door and opened it showing a room with a kitchenette, 2 desk, 2 beds, and a shower…that was currently running, "oh no."

"Hey are you my roommate? Don't worry I'm almost done," a beautiful sounding girls voice came.

Jackson did what many claim to be one of the smartest moves; he left the room before she got out.

"Hey where are you going?" she said as the door closed.

"Um…Miss, don't be alarmed but it seems we got paired up," he said with his back to the door.

There was a pause.

"Miss just knock when you're decent and we can talk," he said sliding down the door.

"Ok I'm ready for you to come in," the voice was quiet and Jackson obeyed slowly walking in to see his roommate. His roommate was the epitome of Japanese beauty; just slightly shorter then him with long brown hair pulled into a pony tail. Her curvy body was hidden under a traditional yukata kimono. After a very long awkward silence the girl spoke.

"Well …um…I'm," she started not looking at him.

"You're Houki Shinonono. Congratulations on winning the National Kendo match last year."

"You know about that?"

"Well I like martial arts, and I like to study. I feel like I'd be cheating myself if I didn't try to stay current with the news. And I'm sorry I thought I would have had my own room. Tomorrow I'll head to the dorm office to fix this, but for tonight I'll just sleep on the balcony," he said as he pointed to the ledge.

"Oh….n…no that's not nessicery," she said feeling incredibly shy.

"Miss Shinonono,"he said grabbing a pillow and blanket, "I'm tired and at this point in my life I know when I'm unwelcomed."

He walked out to the balcony and laid down like it was a routine. Houki looked stunned, she had always thought boys to be dirty minded perverts, but now here was a boy who didn't peep when she was in the shower. She slowly walked over to the glass door and was about to invite him in but found asleep. When she looked closer she could see a trail of tears running down his face and he kept mumbling. What he was mumbling she did not know, but she knew he was not having a peaceful sleep.

The next morning when Houki woke up she heard the sound of the shower running, and then a voice came out.

"So close no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are, and nothing else matters," Jackson began to sing, "Never opened myself this way, life is ours, we live it our way. All these words I don't just say, and nothing else matters."

Houki started to tear up as she could hear sadness in the voice.

"Trust I seek and I find in you, every day for something new. Open mind for a different view and nothing else matters. Never cared for what they do, never cared for what they know, but I know. So close no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are, and nothing else matters. Never cared for what they do, never cared for what they know, but I know."

The shower turned off and Houki was trying to get ready, Jackson seemed to switch to whistling the rest of the haunting song. Once he finished whistling he walked out fully dressed and left the room without saying a word or even noticing her. Once she was finished she went to look the dining hall to have breakfast. Once she got her food she saw that all the girls were staring at Jackson who eating a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and some potatoes. Houki took a deep breath and walked towards Jackson.

"Um…Jackson can I eat with you?"

"Sure if you want," he said still sounding nervous and Houki sat down across from him.

"So how did you sleep?" she said trying to break the ice.

"Ok I guess," he said as he ate faster.

"Well you see I saw you crying in your sleep," this made him stop, "if something is bugging you, you can talk to me."

"Miss Shinonono, you're too kind of a soul for me to share my tainted past with. If you'll excuse me," he said leaving. As he left Chifuyu entered and began to yell at the girls telling them to speed up.

"Excuse me Miss Orimura," he said while he bowed.

"What is it Jackson?" she asked in a strict authorative voice.

"There seems to have been a mix up with my room ma'am. You see I'm bunked with Miss Shinonono and she seems very uncomfortable by it."

"I see, but I'm sorry Jackson currently there are no rooms available. So you and Shinonono will just have to work it out."

"Yes ma'am."

"And Jackson I have to ask why do you wear sunglasses inside?"

"I…I'm not comfortable showing my eyes to anyone," he said feeling ashamed, "Now Miss Orimura I need to go class. I guess I'll see you there."

"I wonder what wrong with him," she thought as he walked away.

"Ok class two weeks from today is the Class tournament. You all need to decide who will represent out class. The Class Representative not only partakes in the tournament but also attends Student Council meetings and Committee meetings; essentially they are the class leaders. Now do I have any nominations?"

"I nominate Jackson," one girl spoke up.

"What!" he said not wanting it.

"I second," another girl said.

"Now wait I don't want to fight," he said quietly

"Alright do we have anyone else? If not we won't need a vote."

"Miss wait I don't want to fight."

"I OBJECT," Cecilia's voice shouted out, "I refuse to have our class represented by this boy. It would be shameful and embarrassing for him to be our class leader. I, Cecilia Alcott, will not represented by an American dog."

"Oh like your country's any better?" he replied as anger started to rise.

"How dare you England is the greatest cultural hub of western society. I can't believe that you would have the audacity to try and belittle my country."

"Believe it sister, and remember the last time America stood up to England, England got its ass kicked twice."

"This calls for a duel."

"Fine all this yelling is getting us nowhere."

"Good, but if you lose on purpose I will make you my servant, no my slave."

"How much handicap will it be," Jackson said making Cecilia look at like he's crazy.

"Are you asking me for a favor already?"

"No I was wondering how much of a handicap I should give you?" the class erupted into laughter.

The class thought that Jackson meant in term of the old fashion way of thinking before IS, but Jackson kept up his Alpha looking front.

"Perhaps I should give you a handicap; after all American boys are so humorous."

"You know if you're nice a real lady would still give you that handicap," the girl next to him said.

Jackson slowly walked to Cecilia. He got close to enough that she had to look up at him.

"A real man never goes back on his word. And remember princess that your IS has never been confronted this close," he said making Cecilia a little frightful at the moment.

"Um you're underestimating her," the same girl said.

"Ok back off Jackson," Chifuyu said making Jackson got to his seat, "the duel will be held in Arena 3 next Monday. Jackson, Alcott I expect you to come fully prepared for combat."

AN: Hey guys HunterDriver here after being diagnosed with a terrible case of writers block. So here it is Chapter 1 of my new IS fic. Ichika has been replaced by a damaged American; Jackson. Who will the Harem be? What is Jackson dark past? Stay tuned for these answers and more next time in Chapter 2 Dual of the Opposites. Also I don't own IS or the song "Nothing else Matters". This is HD popping smoke.


	2. Ch2: The Dual of Opposites

Chapter 2: Dual of the Opposites

As class resumed to normal, Jackson mind went elsewhere.

"Fuck," he thought, "I promised myself I would never fight again, and now I've broken that. Along with that I picked said fight with a sniping prodigy. When I fought the instructor I won because I moved fast and kept the match close quarters. But now she'll be trying to keep a distance. Then there's the fact that I have only used an IS once, while she has her own personal IS," he used his hollow desk to bring up specs on Alcott's IS, "Blue tears, a third gen IS designed for long range sniping. Main armament is a Starlight medium-range laser rifle equipped with an auto-focus scope. The IS armament consist on 4 optical drones or 'bits' and two missile pods also with auto locking feature. Well…..I'm fucked."

When the bell for lunch rang he walked over to Houki.

"Miss Shinonono could I join for lunch," he asked trying hide his constant nervousness, "I have a few things I want to talk to you about. If you have the time that is."

"Um… sure," she said slightly curious.

Once they got their lunch and began to eat in a slight awkwardness.

"So Jackson what did you want to talk about?"

"Well first I asked Miss Orimura and she said that currently there are no rooms available, so for the time we are roommates."

"Oh," she said with a small blush.

"If it makes you feel better I can stay on the balcony," he said trying to cheer up.

"No it's ok, but I have a few ground rules," she said getting strict.

"Of course," he said understandingly.

"First I'll use the shower between seven to eight, you can have eight to nine. Second, if one us needs to change the other steps out of the room."

"Fair enough, we can have a sign to hang on the door when one of us is out to ensure that we don't walk in on each other. The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable," he said still sounding reasonable.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No I…I…I wanted to ask for your help."

"My help?" she asked sounding confused.

"Yes you see my anger got the better of me when I accepted the dual with Miss Pricy Pants. I've only operated an IS one time, and I learned that with a base model I'm good at close range. But Alcott is a sniper with her own IS."

"Yeah you did seem to bite off more than you could chew. Why did you do that anyway?"

"I hate being called that word," he said squeezing his chop sticks.

"What word was that?"

"Dog," he said in a painful whisper as he tried to fight off memories, "I'm not a dog," he said as he pulled his collar up till it almost hit his chin.

Houki looked at him almost caringly. This boy perplexed her; he was nervous almost frightened around women, then he said something about a dark past, but in class she saw him standup to Cecilia like he was ready to fight, and now here he feared being compared to a dog. What all happened to him in his past? Aside from having one name, being male, and being from America, she knew nothing about him.

"But Miss Shinonono," he said breaking her out of her train of thought, "what I need help with is operating an IS. I know you're smart and talented, and I just wanted a second opinion on it."

"Well," she started before she was interrupted by a new girl walking up.

"Hey you're the one everyone is talking about," the girl said leaning against the table trying to pose but Jackson was looking away, "so I heard that you're taking on Alcott for Class Rep. You know if you need any help."

"He's fine,"Houki said aggressively, "I'm helping him."

"You? But you're a first year too, where I'm a senior."

"I'm Tabane Shinonono's sister," she said proudly, "so your help is not needed."

With that the older girl left in defeat.

"That was impressive," Jackson said while Houki had a winning smile.

"Yes, now afterschool meet me in the kendo dojo," she said as she got up and left.

"But I don't know kendo," he said quietly.

Houki stood in her kendo training gear as Jackson walked in carrying a gym bag.

"You're five minutes late," she said annoyed.

"I know I had to get my training gear. Now can I change?"

"Fine the locker room is over there."

Jackson walked in and not even five minutes later came out. Houki was thankful for the helmet for hiding her blush. He had on a pair of old dark blue trunks and a form fitting black under armor shirt that showed his carved muscle build, and around his neck was wrapped by medical tape.

"Ok I'm ready," he said as he pulled an object out of his bag.

"Whatever, now pick up your training sword," she said still annoyed.

"I don't do kendo or swords. I'm better with these," he said holding his left hand open and a practice knife in the other.

"Oh please like a knife will beat a sword."

"Wanna test your theory?" Jackson asked as he pulled out a tube of red lipstick, "you see you'll know if you hit me, but with this," he began to mark the edges of the knife, "it will show where I hit. Ok I'm ready."

"About time," she said as they both got into a fighting stance.

Houki charged in first going for a quick overhead strike, but Jackson dogged by stepping back and then stepping forward and gave a couple of slashes at her center. He threw the knife as he grasped around her frame and quickly threw her to the ground. She let out a gasp, and he got up and off her.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry," he said with care, "are you ok?"

She took her helmet off and tried to get her breath back.

"Yeah just the wind got knocked out of me. What was that?"

"It was a side takedown."

"Where did you learn that?"

"Long story, but I know Silat and Brazilian Jujitsu, and looks like knife wins," he pointed to her stomach.

She looked to see two clear read slash marks where her kidneys are, and one spot near her belly button.

"Ok that's enough for today," she started to get up but Jackson offered his hand which she took and he easily lifted her up, "you can fight."

"But now you see my dilemma," he said sitting down on the edge of the training ring, "if it's close and if I have knife or something else designed for close range."

"You would destroy her," she finished sitting next to him.

"I'm fucked," he said as he flopped back making Houki giggle.

"You know you seem much more relaxed now."

"It's the dojo it reminds me of…happier times."

"Ok Jackson let's get to the room and start studying."

"Jacky," he said as he got up, "Call me Jacky if you want to," his nervous side came out again.

"You know I would prefer to be suiting up," he said as he and Houki waited in a hall way.

The week went by fast. Jackson and Houki studied together afterschool when Houki was done with her Kendo Club. Now Jackson waited doing stretches wearing the IS operator suit that showed his 6 pack, which Houki would occasion glance at and blush.

"JACKSON, JACKSON," they both looked to Miss Yamada running down the hall with Miss Orimura.

"Miss Yamada?" they both questioned as she stopped right in front of him.

"Jackson your," she stopped as looked right at his abs and started to blush.

"My what?" he asked trying to snap her out of it but with no luck.

"She was supposed to say that your own personal IS has been donated by the academy and is ready for you in the hangar," Chifuyu said as she walked up and saw what made Maya stop, "Now those are nice but he needs to go," she said pulling Maya towards the hangar. Jackson having recovered from a painful memory followed them in with Houki behind him. As he walked he saw an IS in a launcher, and walked closer.

"Th…this is your personal IS," Maya said partially recovered, "it's called."

"Knock Down," he said as he put his hand on the IS.

"Um….yes, but how did you know?"

"She told me," he said as he climbed up.

As he climbed up a visor seemed to set on the sides his face forcing him to remove his sunglasses and making a ruby colored visor form across.

"Miss Shinonono," he said as he handed her his glasses.

"S…sure," he said as she saw his golden eyes making her blush more.

"Now Jackson, Knock Down a close quarter combat IS," Maya said

"Perfect," he said with a smirk as multiple screens popped up showing different readouts even some data on Blue tears. But he went straight for weapons.

"Two spiked elbows, 2 forearm blades; extra weapons 2 tonfas and 2 parang machetes. I like the weapons."

"Now listen there's no time for you to format with your IS here, so you'll just have to do it during the battle," Chifuyu said.

"Roger that wish me luck," he said as he got into launch position, "Knock Down launch!"

He felt the kick from the launcher but kept it together as he launched out but landed on the ground instead of flying up to meet her.

"Oh so you decided to show up," Cecilia said smugly.

"You're right princess now let's dance."

"Five…four…three…two…one, begin match," Chifuyu said as a bell rang.

"Well no need to prolong this," she said as she fired her rifle.

Jackson waited then jumped to the side as it hit the ground. As the smoke began to arise he began to move fast dodging more shots making a smoke screen begin to build.

"Hmph," Chifuyu chuckled, "so that's his plan."

"What is?" Maya asked.

"He's using the smoke from her missed shots to build a smoke screen. The screen in effect renders her scope completely useless as it can't tell what to lock on to.

"You coward," Cecilia screamed.

"She's 40 meters away, perfect," Jackson said with a smirk.

"Fine try these then," she screamed in anger as her bits deployed.

He waited till the bits were moving cautiously around 20 meters. Once they reached the mark, he flew up directly between the four bit and paused for a second as all four aimed at him. Right as they fired he flew up towards Cecilia at full force. The bits ended up shooting at each other.

"WHAT?" Cecilia could not believe what just happened.

"I can't believe that worked," Houki said as she released a breath she didn't know she held on to.

XXxxFlasbackxxXX

Houki and Jackson were in their room working on a plan to win.

"You know with her only defense being the four bits and two rocket launchers she wouldn't be able to attack and defend. It would be too much for her mentally," Houki said thinking aloud.

"You're right maybe if I could lure the four bits to a medium range and destroy them all in one go the shock would allow me the time to close the distance."

"But how would you be able to get all four in one go?"

"Hmmmmm," he thought rubbing his chin, "what if I position it so they shot each other?" he said jokingly.

XXxxEndxxXX

"What?" Cecilia noticed that Jackson was right in front of her and shooting his forearm gun at her feet, "I don't think so," she brought up her missile launchers up.

"Shit," he said as the missile hit point blank range.

"Looks like it's over," Cecilia said smugly.

"Nope," Jackson said as only an image flew out of the smoke cloud and delivered an ax kick to the top of blue tears forcing it to the ground.

"What," Cecilia looked up in awe at the sight of Jackson in a new looking IS.

It was black with dark red trim. Its legs were narrower and had a sharp point on the knees and toes. The gauntlets extended out looking razor sharp on the sides. Around his waist was a thick black belt, where the back ran up along his spine and connected to small shoulder pads and bicep guards. The wings were just that, black and red metal wings.

"Looks like format is completed," Chifuyu said while Maya was dumbfounded.

"Oh wow," Houki said blushing and amazed.

"No way he was able to hold off with the default settings," Cecilia told herself.

"Blue Tears meet Knock Down," Jackson said as he dived towards Cecilia.

"It's so fast," she tried to get up but was too slow to dodge the knee that sent her back to the wall.

Jackson called his tonfas out and began to knock down her shield in a flurry of weapon strikes, elbows, knees, and kicks. Cecilia could not even follow his movements to know how to dodge, and he was too close to use her missiles safely. Everyone watching was the same. Houki was most surprised.

"Is this what would have happened to me," she thought, "he's so fast and accurate."

He then unequipped the tonfas and grabbed her IS hips, pivoted to the left, and slammed her down hard.

"Time to end this," he said determined as he flew up fast and flew down ready deliver the final punch.

But as he flew down he saw Cecilia's eyes filled with terror, and suddenly and image of a young boys face bloody and bruised with the same eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO," he said his punch landed and smoke was thrown up from the impact.

When the dust settled Knock Down's feet were next to Blue Tear's hips, and the punch landing above Cecilia's head. Everyone looked confused, none more so than Cecilia. Who looked up to see tears coming down Jacksons face as tried to control his breathing.

"That's it," he said taking his visor off and leaving his IS before it could enter stand by phase, "I quit, you win Cecilia."

The stadium was dead silent as Jackson left the area floor.

"What just happened?" Maya asked confused.

"You heard him," Chifuyu said still trying to process, "he quit," she reached to the microphone, "Winner by forfeit Cecilia Alcott."

AN: WTF did I just do?! Oh well ladies and gentlemen there you have it Chapter 2. Cecilia wins?! But it was in the bag. What was the face that Jackson saw? Why did it make him quit? What will the girls think? Wait for Chapter 3 A Past Enlightened. I'm such a Stinker. HD, popping smoke.


	3. Ch3: A Past Enlightened

Warning: This chapter will begin to shed light on Jackson's past. The warning is here to inform you this is super dark and is going to mention a lot of subjects that are wrong, both morally and legally. I condom those who par take in these matters. You have been warned.

Chapter 3: A Past Enlightened

"Jacky, Jacky," Houki shouted as Jackson continued down the hall, "Jacky why did you quit?"

"Because," he turned and Houki was shocked at what she saw, "I remembered why I don't fight."

He walked back off still angry. But Houki was still frozen at what she saw. His golden eyes shedding tears as they held so much pain.

"Jacky what's wrong?" she asked with tears filling her eyes as she held on to his sunglasses.

The water was perfect. But Cecilia could not understand what happened. She was still confused on what happened. She knew the first part, she underestimated her opponent and it cost her. But right when he was about to win, he missed and then quit. This…this man perplexed her. Whenever they were in class he was like a timid mouse, but when she issued the challenge it was then she saw him. A true man, one that her mother had described. He was strong, determined, focused, yet she had seen him be kind, and helpful.

"Jackson," she said as she turned the water off, "I want to learn more about you."

The gym echoed with sounds of flesh hitting a punching bag and a series of grunts. Jackson was literally soaked in sweat. The sun had well past set, blood dripped from his, and he showed no signs of stopping. Nor did he want to stop, every timed he slowed the look in Cecilia's eye came back. The look that above all else haunted him. Soon his rhythm returned and his shouts grew. Unknown to him he was being watched.

The bell rang for class to start. Miss Yamada stood in front of the class with a somber look on her face. She was looking at the empty desk of Jackson.

"Miss Shinonono have you seen Mr. Jackson," Maya asked with worry.

"No ma'am I have not seen since after the match," Houki said with equal worry.

"Has anyone seen him?"

"No ma'am," came the reply from the class.

"I wonder where he is?" Maya questioned aloud.

He watched as the waves lapped the sands. He had been up all night, unable to clear his mind. His hands coated in his own blood. He had no way of calming down.

"Piece of junk," Chifuyu said as a large metal bang followed.

Jackson looked behind to see Miss Orimura banging on the hood of a car. Jackson recognized the car immediately it was a 2015 Subaru WRX STI.

"What's the problem Miss Orimura?" he said getting closer.

"Jackson why aren't you in class?" she asked which he ignored as he poked his head inside.

"Check engine light is on," he said to himself as he tried to start it but nothing happened, "Ok probably the starter. Miss Orimura, do you know if the school has a garage?"

"Yes the school does," she said getting agitated.

"I'll push you steer ok?"

"Fine," she said getting in the car.

It took a little bit of effort to get going but soon enough he began to get rolling. What Chifuyu did not tell him was it was 2 miles away. He pushed it into the garage, which was empty, and on to a ramp. Soon Jackson had the car up and the starter pulled out.

"How did you do that so fast?"

"I love fixing things, cars most of all," he said pulling the solenoid off, "it takes my mind away from everything, but this," he said pulling out a gear, "and there's the problem. A bad wire to the solenoid, it's a quick fix."

"So where did you learn this?"

"Growing up I was good for two things, fighting and fixing. My past ain't something I like talking about," he said keeping focused.

"You know if you share I might be able to help."

"Do you really want to open this can of worms Miss Orimura?"

"As your teacher, yes."

"My first real memory I have is around three, I think, this Indonesian man who owned a restaurant caught me rummaging through his trash. Next thing I know he's feeding me teaching me Silate, the fighting style of Indonesia. By the time I was seven I learned Silate and Brazilian Jujitsu from a neighbor. That's where I also started to learn to fix anything, it was just second nature. But that's where the happy memories end for the most part, a few more good things here and there but this was when I was literally thrown into darkness."

He installed the starter and got it going like new, but Chifuyu was too busy listening.

"You see the neighborhood I lived was under the control of small branch of the Italian Mob. One day this group of thugs comes to collect 'protection' money. Boss doesn't have enough so they start breaking things. Eventually I couldn't take it and attacked them, ended up breaking one guy's leg before they stopped me. They said I was the payment and took me with them. They threw me down in a cellar and kept me there for a week. Soon I found out why they wanted me," he sat on the hood trying to tell the story not remember it, "these sick fucks. They found a way to make money in a sick, brutal way. They figured that people liked to watch fights so they made the 'UKF the Ultimate Kid Fights'. Three age groups; below 10, 10-13, 14-18; but that didn't stop them from throwing a 15 year old to fight a 7 year old. That was my first fight, and when they showed me what would happen if I lost."

Tears began to escape his eyes as he could not fight back the memories.

"The loser where taken to the back room and violated would be the cleanest way of saying it. I…I couldn't go to the room, is all I kept saying. They told me the rules 'you win by making the other guy quit or knock them out'. I was so thankful for what I learned. The other boy was knocked out after I kicked his legs out and landed an elbow to the face. As they raised my hand I could hear, I still hear, the cries and screams from that room."

Chifuyu was trying to hold back the building tears, but was starting to fail.

"This went on for years. When I was not fighting I was fixing things. After my 100th victory they let me be an occasional 'muscle', but that's another story. Now I bet you've wondered how my persona changed in the arena instead of in class. You see I have a fear of being around women, mostly teenage women, so needless to say I'm way out of my comfort zone. And the reason is," he paused to take a deep breath, "when I was 12 I just entered puberty, I won another match and was taken to my room. Next thing I know they tell me to take a shower and take me to large bedroom. Apparently one of the higher boss's teenage daughter watched my match and liked what she saw," this was when he truly began to breakdown, "y…yo…you're a man now k…ki…kid, go have some f…fu…fun. That's what they said," he got up and punched a door hard, "I WAS FUCKING 12," he screamed in anger as he collapsed, "and it hurt. 'y…yo…you'll like this b…ba…baby' is what she said, but all I felt was pain. It hurt so bad I almost lost my next match. When she was done I was taken back my basement, and I stayed there for days. I felt awful," he shows a scar going from his wrist to his elbow causing Chifuyu to gasp at the sight, "all I wanted was to be free, but they wouldn't let me. 'O…on…only the owner picks when the d…d…dog gets put down' they said they saved me. That was the last time they let it happen though. Then when I turned 14 it was a big deal so they made a bet with the Yakuza. And thus born was my second most hellish day. It was brutal, both of us bleeding and battered. The backroom kept me from quitting, and I guess his honor kept him going, until I finally got a take down in. He was tired so I slid into the mount, pinned his arms, and let the punches fly. More blood, but no sign of him quitting. So I decided to end it I jumped up and dropped a punch on him with all my weight. His eyes," he held his head in pain, "no matter how hard I try to forget, there they are a look of fear as he coughed up blood. I don't know how but he died. Just went completely limp. I broke down right there, looking at the Yakuza I muttered out an 'I'm sorry' between my sobs. It must have worked because before I knew it I was working for the Yakuza. The boss must have taken pity on me because I didn't fight in matches, only fixed cars, and helped them with wise guys, but he also had me study everything on the IS. The day I was discovered to operate the IS, I was supposed to steal the core," he said wiping eyes, "it feels slightly better now to say it. But now you know the truth I'm nothing but a criminal tool."

As he finished he felt arms wrap around him and he jumped away ready to fight, but what he saw would forever change his perspective. Chifuyu had her arms out, and tears pouring down her face.

"I…I'm sorry," she said showing an emotion he did not recognize, "with such a fear, why come here?"

"Freedom," he said simply, "four years where this is it. When I made my choice to come here I promised not to fight, but I broke that promise. When I saw Cecilia's eyes all I saw was that boy looking up at me. So what do I do now?"

"Well first we get you a shower because you smell," Chifuyu said trying to lighten the mood, "then we go to class. But I have two questions for you. Why the sunglasses?"

"Cause I don't want anyone to see the real me like you did. I mean look at you, the strong unemotional Chifuyu Orimura crying like she just watched the Notebook," this was followed by a quick slap to the back of the head," OW, sorry guess I'm still a smartass from time to time. Now what's the second question?"

"What's with the bandage around your neck?"

"It's my mark for all the sins I've done," he said taking off the wrapping slowly to show a scar going around his neck in a circular ring, "up until the Yakuza got me they made me wear a dog collar with Jackson written on the front. It's why I hate being called a dog," he quickly wrapped it up.

Chifuy very carefully grabbed his hand, feeling him try to cringe away.

"Jackson from here on out you're my personal student, ok?"

"Why me?"

"Cause it's my job to keep you safe and healthy, and because you show the most potential out of everyone. But back to the original problem you need a shower."

She quickly guided him to the closest locker room and had him shower and change into an extra set that she had.

"So are you ready?"

"Do I have a choice Miss Orimura?"

"When we are alone call me Chifuyu, ok?"

"Yes ma'am."

The bell had just rung meaning a small recess and as they walked by they overheard students talk about a new transfer student in class 1-2. For the most part Jackson ignored it until he heard a voice stand out among the rest.

"JACKSON," a female's voice shouted full of anger making him turn and his heart sink.

"Ling?"

He was looking at a young petit teenage girl, with light brown hair pulled into two pig tails with yellow ribbons on both sides. Her uniform seemed normal aside from her sleeves seemed to be detached, but it was her eyes that he noticed. Jade green eyes that were filled with hate and pain, lined with tears. She began to walk closer, unbeknownst to them Houki and Cecilia showed up happy to Jackson, but they were shocked by what happened. Ling slapped Jackson, hard and loud for all to see. All Jackson did was take the punishment.

AN: Well I feel like a terrible person after writing this. Not the same happy story as the real IS is it? Now that we know what happened with Jackson, but what happened between him and Lingyin? And why did Cecilia look happy to see him? And is up with the more humanized Chifuyu? Find out next time in Chapter 4 A Ling to Remember Me By. Also new poll up on Jackson's harem, pick what you like so I can help filter my thoughts.


	4. Ch4:A Ling to Remember Me By

Chapter 4: A Ling to Remember Me By

The sound of the slap echoed in the hallway. Everyone didn't move; Ling starring dagger at Jackson, Jackson taking the pain of the slap, and every starring mouths a gap.

"I dare say," Cecilia said stepping forward, "what do you think you are doing?"

"You don't know what this monster did," Ling snapped back.

"He's not a monster."

"Cecilia," Jackson said quietly, "it's ok. I deserve more than this. Where do you want to finish this Ling?"

"I'll let you know," she said walking away.

"Jackson what was that about?" Chifuyu asked.

"More of my past coming back to haunt me," he walking into the classroom leaving everyone confused.

"Welcome back Jackson," Maya said happily but he just sat down and didn't say a word as the rest of the class followed, "well now that Jackson is back we all know that the Inter-Class tournament and our representative is Jackson," the class all cheered.

"Wait but I lost the match, Miss Alcott should be the representative," he said completely confused.

"I conceded," Cecilia said standing up, "for you see you went up against the one and only Cecilia Alcott and you bested me. But you are still a rookie so as an elite it's my responsibility to take my time and teach you," she said with a blush forming.

"No," he said thinking about the look of fear that haunted him, "I'm done fighting."

"Jackson," Chifuyu said speaking up, "I know why you don't want to, but I know you can do it ok?"

Everyone looked at him, and it made him nervous.

"All right fine," he said wanting everyone to stop looking at him.

"And I, Cecilia Alcott, will teach you Jackson dear," she said her blush growing.

"He already has a tutor," Houki said standing up dramatically and glaring, "he asked me personally."

"Well if it isn't the C-Ranked Miss Shinonono," she fired back, "What is your business with an elite like myself?!"

"Rank and status don't mean anything," she said back with the same heated passion, "besides he asked me, entrusted his training with me."

"Sit down you idiots," Chifuyu shouted with authority, "Your both acting like chicks trying to peck your way out of your shell, and stop trying to size each other up."

This made the two instantly quiet down and sit down, but they were still glaring at each other.

"Then it's Jackson, without any objections."

"Why me," was all he thought.

A few days had passed and the class moved outside to one of the training arenas, everyone wearing the IS pilots suits with jackets. All the girl's suits looked like one piece swimsuits, but now all the girls got see Jackson's ab's up close. Now he felt more self-conscious than ever.

"Jackson, Alcott seeing how you two have personal IS, activate them for everyone," Chifuyu said now wearing a gray sweat suit, "here Jackson," she tossed him what looked a MMA glove, "Knock Down went into standby after you left. Just put it on and activate it."

He slid the glove on his right hand, closed his eye, took his sunglasses off, and punched into his left hand. Now both himself and Cecilia stood tall over there class, both being admiered. Cecilia posed proudly, but Jackson just wanted it to end.

"Allright now both you summon a weapon," Chifuyu instructed.

Cecilia summoned her rifle in an instant pointing it sideways, but Jackson took about a second longer to equip his tonfas. He was holding them with the long part along the forearms.

"You need to be faster Jackson," Chifuyu said in her teaching tone, "it should only take you 0.5 seconds."

"Yes ma'am."

"Compared to Alcott, as expected of a Cadet Representative."

"Thank," Cecilia tried to get out but Chifuyu carried on.

"However," she said while almost leering, "stop posing like that. Who are you aiming at with the gun barrel pointing sideways?" she asked embarrassing Cecilia.

"Miss Orimura," one the students spoke out, "why does Jackson have those things instead of a sword or a gun?"

"Knock Down has a multitude of close range weapons. Such as the; forearm blades, the 2 tonfas, the spiked extermities, and even 2 parang machetes. So the true question is, why did Jackson use the tonfas?" this made everyone turn to Jackson.

"Well," he started wanting to get rid of the attention, "the tonfas offer more options than the parang do. By keeping it in close I can use the short end to deliver quick strikes, then with a quick flick I can use longer side to deliver strikes, and because a weapon exist outside of the IS shield I can use it to block a striking or slashing weapon."

All the girls blushed at his explanation, thinking he is so cool.

"You see girls, Jackson has studied martial arts and that is why when he fought Alcott he was winning," Chifuyu making the girls understand, "now let's start with the fundamental flying mechanics. Jackson, Alcott take off from your position."

"Yes ma'am," they both said as they instantly took off at a high rate, but the longer they flew the slower Jackson got.

"Come on Jackson, spec wise you should be faster," Chifuyu said a little annoyed.

"To increase speed, imagine a square expanding out," Jackson said out loud as Cecilia turned back.

"Jackson dear," she said flying next to him, "an image is just an image, try picturing something else. You were so fast when we fought, what were you thinking?"

"Nothing, it was pure instinct. I'm still trying to figure out how to float it feels weird," he said shifting around.

"Well I could explain it all to you but will take some time."

"That's enough for today," Chiruyu said.

"Well that's a shame," Cecilia said with a warm smile

"What's with her?" he thought, "Why is she being more kind?"

"JACKY," Houki's voice rang in ears with an angry tone, "How long are you going to hang around up there?! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Miss Shinonono, what's she doing?" he asked as a screen popped up with a close up shot of Houki who looked upset and Maya asking for her mic back.

"This is amazing even though I read up on the magnification viewing system, but I never thought it would be so clear and clean."

"Yes seeing as it was originally designed to find another IS a thousand Kilometers in space, these short distances are simple work," Cecilia said with a friendly smile.

"Cecilia is very knowledgeable on the subject, and explains everything in an easy to understand way, whereas Houki is very animated in her explanation," he thought back to Houki using sounds to explain how to work an IS.

He looked down to see her pouting angrily.

"Alcott, Jackson," Chifuyu spoke, "execute a nose dive and come to a complete stop. The goal is to get within 10cm of the ground."

"Yes ma'am," Cecilia said going first and pulling it off perfectly.

Jackson followed going full speed down, but flipped too late and landed hard on his back making a small impact crater outlining his IS.

"Missed it by that much," he said as laid on his back, his IS going into standby mode.

"Hey Jackson," Chifuyu said looking down on him, "You know how much it cost to fill a crater?"

"About tree fity," he said getting a slap on his forehead.

"You're filling it up."

"Yes ma'am," he said sitting up.

"Jacky I thought I taught you better," Houki said scolding him.

"You did Miss Shinonono, my timing was off," he said sliding his sunglasses on.

"Jackson darling are you alright?" Cecilia said with concern wiping some dirt off his face.

"I'm fine Miss Alcott," he said confused and a little terrified at her touching him, "t…the IS's shield protected me."

"He was protected just fine," Houki said glaring with anger, "he was in an IS."

"Well Miss Shinonono, it's normal for anyone to be worried about someone else with or without an IS."

"Worry? Coming from you Miss Wolf in Sheep clothing," Houki said with venom dripping off every word.

"More than you Miss Ogre in Demon's Skin," Cecilia returned with the same tone.

"These seem to be at each other's throat lately," Jackson though standing up noticing two girls walking up to him.

"Um Jackson we were wondering," the first said nervously.

"Are you doing anything after lunch?" the other finished.

"Um...no not really."

"Ok then follow us after lunch."

Jackson, Houki, and Cecilia followed the two girls to a room and were greeted by all of class 1-1.

"Congratulations on being the Class Rep Jackson," they shouted making him jump back a little.

As he walked in he was receiving words of praise, and good luck in the upcoming tournament. As he walked around a girl with light brown pulled into a short pony tail in the back, wearing glasses ran up to him.

"Hi I'm second year Kaoruko Mayuzumi, Vice-President of the Journalism club. Here's my card," she said handing him a business card, "I'm looking to do an interview if it's ok?"

"Um s…sure," he says nervously.

"Ok what are your thoughts on being the Class Rep?"

"I'm going to try my best, but I don't want to fight."

"Why's that? It seems like you're good at it."

"That's why," he said seeming to look far off.

"What you Miss Alcott, any comments?" she asked turning to Cecilia

"I'd rather not comment, but I guess it can't be helped," she said with pride, "To start, the reason why I forfeited the position is…"

"That's too boring," she said interrupting Cecilia, "How about 'I quit because I fell for Jackson', how's that?"

"WH…WHAT!?" Cecilia asked her face completely red and in shock.

"Ok enough Q and A, How about a picture of you two? An exclusive photo of you two, here just shake each other hand."

Jackson grabbed Cecilia's hand gently. Cecilia, while blushing mad, noticed that his hands were heavily calloused, but he was very gentle with her.

"Ok here we go 1,2,3."

As she took the picture everyone in the class jumped in, most noticeably was Houki who was delivering a super powerful death glare.

"WHY WOULD YOU GUY DO THAT?" Cecilia whined out.

"Couldn't let you get a head start on the rest of us," a girl spoke up with a fox like grin.

"JACKSON," Ling said from the door, "rooftop now."

Jackson began to follow her out, and Houki tried to stop him.

"Jacky what's going on?"

"It will be ok."

"Who is she?"

"An old friend," he said leaving.

As he followed her to the rooftop, he braced a chair against the door to ensure no one would bug them.

"I want to say it's good seeing you Ling, but I know it's not for you," Jackson said standing across her.

"Three years Jack. I've had three years to try and figure out why you did it," she said as she started to circle with Jackson mimicking her, "but I can't."

"I had to survive Ling," he said tossing his jacket off, "but I know that's not enough. So take your pain and release it on me."

Ling flew across and kicked him right in the stomach.

"Why JACK," she kicked him again and he took it, "I trusted you, we helped you, I was your friend," she hit him with every statement, "did it mean nothing to you?!"

"Ling," he said softly taking his glasses off showing his tears, "you meant everything to me."

"Then how could you do it to him?!" she yelled as she hit him square in the nose breaking it.

He was sent back knocking the chair off the door, allowing Houki and Cecilia to see and Chifuyu a chance to walk in.

"Because I was more afraid of they would do to me. But it hurt to do what I did. It hurt to see the look of betrayal in your eye's Ling. I wish that I never did it, that I could escape and stay with one person who saw me as a person. But instead my fear for what they would do to me, made you see the da," he tried to say, "the dog," it came out in a pain filled whisper, "the beast of Baltimore."

"Jacky I helped you on your darkest day," she said striking him now crying, "do you know just betrayed I felt?"

Jackson was on his knees as she delivered a powerful kick to the face sending him to the ground.

"THAT'S ENOUGH," Chifuyu said, "it's over."

"No," he said pushing himself up, "please Miss Orimura, we need to end this," he finished by spitting blood.

"Jackson you're beaten," she said looking at him with care.

"Not enough," he said as he reset his nose, "not for what I did."

"No Jackson this is done."

"Chifuyu this is one time I won't listen to you," he turned to Ling, "Ling, no amount of retribution can make up for what happened. And no matter how you look at me now, you'll always be the best thing to happen to me. DO IT LING END IT HERE!"

Ling dashed in and everyone expected it to be a devastating hit, but all she did was hit his chest with repeated light hits as she cried.

"Just please tell me why?" she said nothing more than a whisper, "what did they say to make you do it?"

All anyone saw was Jackson drop down so he look her in her eyes, and he spoke with a tone so soft no one but her heard him. And what he told her made him breakdown even more as her eyes went wide. Then she did the one thing no one expected, she hugged him and cried with him. Chifuyu, Houki, and Cecilia were wondering what had just happened, and felt a little jealous that this girl was hugging him.

"Um Jacky," Houki said through the shower door, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, just cleaning up," he said turning off the shower.

Houki sat on her bed as Jackson walked out of the shower, his face bruised.

"Jacky what was all that about? And not just today, but even after the dual with Cecilia, and our first meeting. You have listened to me talk about my past even about my blockhead childhood friend. I just want to know you."

"Miss Shinonono, my past is place filled with darkness. I count all the times I've been happy on one hand, but all the years of pain, suffering, and heartache will never leave me. I don't want you to be bothered."

"But what if I do?!" she asked with passion, "I just want to help you. I want to know why you seem scared, and I won't take no for answer.

Jackson sighed as he looked at her, and indeed she would not take no for an answer. He got up to grab his bag, and started to pack.

"What are you doing?"

"Planning, you might hate me for what I've done," he said packing everything in his one gym bag, "Now please don't interrupt me."

He lost track of time as he retold his history to her. He seemed to hold it together better this time, but only a little. By the end both were on the same bed, Houki hugging trying to be supportive. Now she knew why he seemed to be afraid of the girls.

"But Jacky what about the new girl?"

"I met Ling after I earned some freedom. Her family had just opened a restaurant in the area where my owner," the word seemed soaked in venom, "operated. One day their cash register broke, and they sent me to fix it. That was when I met Ling. This girl; was so happy and nice yet feisty. For the next three years we became best friends, she even helped me after 'it' happened. But it took one day for all that to change."

Flashback: 3 years ago Baltimore Maryland USA.

In the dark cellar, a young Jackson was practicing his moves against a punching bag. He hopped he would get out today to see Ling. The door opened showing a short fat man with balding hair, wearing a tacky looking suit.

"Come on dog work calls."

"Yes sir," he said obediently following him up the stairs.

He followed him to a truck with other stupid looking men, and a young man with slick black hair in a black suit in the front passenger seat.

"Show the good stuff dog. This is my chance," he said climbing into the cab while Jackson climbed in the back.

The drive was short as they stopped in front of a familiar Chinese restaurant.

"Oh god no," Jackson whispered out as he followed them in.

He watched as they kicked everyone out, and brought out Ling's dad.

"Now Mr. Huang," the young man spoke with a tone that made Jackson sick, "you are behind on your protection money. Now I know it isn't because of lack of traffic, because we keep track on that. So where's the issue?"

"It's for my daughter."

"Well that's sweet and all, but you're 3 months past due. Now no more stalling."

"Papa what's going on?" Ling said walking in.

"Stop the kid," he told some muscle who grabbed the girl, "So Mr. Huang I'm going to give you a choice. One, we take what you owe out on you. Or two we take it out on your daughter."

"NO!" he said trying to fight the muscle that pinned him down.

"So be it, Joey," he said turning to the owner, "destroy his arms."

"Dog, break his arms," Joey said.

Jackson walked behind the pinned man, and placed his shaky hands on his left arm first.

"JACKY?!" Ling shouted out, "what are you doing?! Help us!"

"Do it dog," Joey said, "you're embarrassing me."

"Don't do it Jacky please," Ling said crying.

"Do it or I'll throw you in the loser's room," he said with a sick smile.

That made his eyes widen, while Ling kept yelling him to stop.

"I was nice enough to let you be with a woman. Fuck this up, and every fight for a month you'll be in the loser's room."

"I'M SORRY LING," he shouted with tears as he drove his knee up above the elbow hard making it break.

"NOOOOOOOO," Ling screamed as her father screamed in pain.

Jackson got up and did the same to other arm. The young man was laughing the whole time while he watched.

"Lesson learned from the Beast of Baltimore," he said with a sick smile, "let's go boys."

Jackson was the last to leave, he looked back to see Ling at her father's side. The tears rolled down his face like a waterfall.

"Dog let's go."

"I'm so sorry Ling," he said the sound of heartbreak clear in his voice.

Houki continued to hold him, to comfort him.

"How," was all she thought, "how can someone go through all off that?"

Jackson looked down to see he had soaked her obi.

"Oh Miss Shinonono I'm sorry," he said wiping his tears, "I ruined your new obi."

"What how did you know it was new?" she asked a little shocked.

"I see you every day it's easy to spot something new."

"It's ok Jacky," she said bringing him into a hug.

"How can a man go through all that," she thought, "and still be so kind?"

The next thing she knew the sound of light snoring had been heard. She looked down to see him asleep on her shoulder. She instantly blushed, but then relaxed as she carefully leaned back and help asleep with him. Out of the sadness he had shared, she smiled a true and happy smile.

AN: OK I need to start writing some funny or happy or sexy stuff. All this tragic past is making me depressed. Let's hope for something good in Chapter 5 Rekindling with Ling. And don't forget to check out my profile for poll. As always HD popping smoke.


	5. Ch5:Rekindling with Ling

AN: Hey readers please visit my profile to vote on Jacky's harem. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 5: Rekindling with Ling

Houki's alarm was starting to go off, but she just wanted keep sleeping. She felt warm and safe, but her pillow felt a little harder than normal. She tried to fluff it, but it seemed to just move the sheet around.

"Um M…Mi…Miss S…Shinonono," Jackson said with a nervous tone waking her slowly.

Houki slowly opened her eyes to Jacky looking away blushing. That's when she started to remember the emotional night and him falling asleep on. Apparently at some point they rolled so her head was on his chest, her yukata was partially opened, and there was a small trail of drool going from her chin onto his shirt. They both blushed, Houki more so than Jackson, looking away from each other.

"I'm…I'm going to take a…a shower Miss Shinonono," Jackson said as he walked to the shower.

"Jacky call me Houki," she said still blushing, "ok?"

"Sure thing," he said as he looked at her with a kind smile, "Houki."

As he closed the door Houki gave a quiet squeal in joy.

"You know Houki," Jackson spoke up after having some rice, "the Japanese meals are really growing on me."

"Then let me make you something ok," she with a blushing smile.

"Jackson darling let me show just what Britian has to offer."

"Miss Alcott, I'm not one to say no to free meals."

"Please dear call me Cecilia."

Houki began to glare at Cecilia for trying to get to close.

"Um Jacky," Ling's voice spoke up softly making Houki jump up in a protecting manner.

"Ling," he said moving in front of Hyouki.

"Can I talk to you," she said unable to make eye contact, "privately."

"Sure Ling," he said as they started to follow each other out, until Cecilia and Houki got in front of them.

"What do you plan to do? Beat him some more?" Houki said getting extremely protective.

"Yes poor Jackson is absolutely bruised after yesterday. Why should we let him go with you?"

"This has nothing to do with you," Ling said getting angry.

"Cecilia, Houki," Jackson said raising his voice in an authoritative manner, "this is between myself and Ling. I'll meet you class ok."

He walked right past them with Ling behind him.

As he entered the stairwell Ling stopped him. Jackson looked back to see her starting to cry as she held his cuff.

"I'm sorry Jacky," she said still not looking, "I should have known, but I didn't want to look. I'm so sorry please forgive me," she finished her plea with a hug as she cried into his chest.

"Ling," he said slowly returning the hug, "I deserved what happened yesterday. Ling," he lifted her chin gently, "you could never do wrong in my eyes," he lifted his sunglasses, "I wasn't lying when I said you were the best thing to happen me."

"Jacky," she said softly.

"I will always be in you debt for what I did."

"Then…then close your eyes," she said starting to blush as he complied.

He was expecting another hit, but as Ling started to get closer to his face the door flew open.

"JACKSON," Chifuyu yelled scaring Ling half to death.

"Yes Miss Orimura?" he said as he opened his eye unaware what Ling was going to do.

"It's almost time for class so get going," she said before turning her attention to Ling, "you can stay for a moment."

"Yes ma'am. Ling I'll see you at lunch if it's ok."

"S…su…sure," she was finally able to get out.

Chifuyu waited till he was gone before glare shifted to an even scarier gaze.

"Just what are you up to? First you beat him to a bloody mess, and now I see you trying to take advantage of him," she finished in full anger.

"Well…um…you see," Ling was too scared to think straight.

"Let me put it to you this way. He told me about his past, and I'll be damned if you or anyone of these girls in this school thinks about taking advantage of his kind heart," she leaned in close, "just remember I'll destroy you with or without an IS."

"She is super scary," Ling said trembling as Chifuyu left

Jackson, Cecilia, Houki, and Ling all sat around the table enjoying a lunch, or at least trying to. Cecilia was looking shifty between the Ling and Jackson.

"Jackson dear are you ok with this beast eating here?"

"He invited me you blond British bimbo," Ling getting aggravated.

"I dare say," Cecilia said slamming the table as she stood.

"Calm down you two," Jackson said trying to be the voice of reason, "and I did invite her. So Ling, when did you make Cadet Representative?"

"Jackson dear just what is your relation with her?" Cecilia asked in a demanding tone.

"She was my only friend for the longest time," he said with a gentle smile which Ling returned, "but I did something horrible and thought I lost our friendship forever."

"I told you Jacky, once I got the full story I forgave you."

"Now Ling I'd like you to meet Houki Shinonono and Cecilia Alcott."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Ling said with a smile but had venom dripping from ever word.

"Likewise," both Cecilia and Houki said in the same manner.

"I swear there are sparks going between the three of them," he thought as he continued to eat.

As he continued to eat he merely watched as Cecilia got on her high horse, only for Ling to be brash and confident.

"She's still the same strong and confident girl from all those years," he thought with a small smile.

"Oh Jacky I almost forgot," she spoke up ignoring Cecilia, "you're the Class Rep right? How about I show you how to operate an IS, I'd be more than happy to teach you."

"Thanks Ling."

"Teaching Jackson is my job," Houki said going into defense mode, "he asked me himself."

"Aren't you from class 2?" Cecilia said now joining in, "helping your opponent sounds very suspicious!"

But before the fight could escalate, the door to the dining area was thrown open. Chifuyu walked in with a look that said she was on a mission. Ling backed up in a little bit of fear as she made her way over to the table.

"Jackson," she said in her usual instructor tone, "starting today I'll be instructing you after school. Meet in arena 2, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," he said.

As she walked away a very thin smile grew on her face. While the other stood by slacked jawed at the announcement.

"Looks like you'll get more time with Kendo club now Houki," Jackson spoke up.

"Sure," Houki said with a sad smile.

"But I'll try to make it back for dinner, ok?"

"Um sure that sounds great," Houki said now blushing while Ling was clenching her teeth.

"Jacky," Ling said now speaking up with a determined voice and a blush, "tomorrow will you…you will have dinner with me?"

"Sure Ling, I would love to have a dinner with you. I can only image how much more delicious your food has gotten," he said with a smile making her blush grow and causing Cecilia and Houki to glare at her.

Class resumed as normal, Miss Yamada giving a lesson on poetry. Jackson took the occasional note, as poetry was already a weak subject let alone Japanese poetry. Cecilia and Houki were both off in la-la land.

"Just what is with that girl," Cecilia thought, "first she beats poor Jackson to a bloody mess, and then has the audacity to try and get close with him. She says she's an old friend, but that's not how friends treat each other. And if he does start to like her, drat. I thought Shinonono was bad enough, but I just have to act fast."

"What's going on?" Houkie thought, "I mean I understand why she was so angry yesterday but now she wants to get close him. Considering how willing he was to do anything to make it up to her. Dammit I can't compete with that. But wait I have one advantage."

"We share the same room," she quietly spoke.

"I'll have to date him soon," Cecilia mumbled with confidence.

WHACK, WHACK

"Ow," both girls moaned out holding their heads as Chifuyu walked forward holding the text book.

"We're in the middle of class idiots," she spoke in an aggravated tone.

After the final bell rang Jackson watched as Houki walked out holding her head. He got up and over to Cecilia.

"Are you ok?"

"It's getting better," she said holding the bump.

Jackson leaned over as placed a quick kiss on the bump.

"I hate to see a beautiful woman in tears."

Cecilia lite up to a shade of fire engine red she never had achieved.

"Cecilia how are you with literature?"

"What?" she asked still blushing.

"I'm not good with literature especially Japanese, and could use a hand. And with you being so smart I figured you could be a great bridge between English and Japanese."

"H…he…he's praising me," she thought as heart fluttered.

"Um yes I would love to help. When do you want meet?"

"You have phone right? Let's exchange numbers."

"A what?" she asked her voice almost disappearing.

"Here," he pulled out an old Nokia phone, "here's my number."

Cecilia pulled out her own phone, the latest version from Apple, and put the number into her phone then gave it a call. Jackson's phone rang.

"There, when I have some time I'll call you, and if you want to talk you got mine. Now I got to get going, don't want to make Miss Orimura angry."

As he left, Cecilia let out a joyous squeal.

"One step closer," she sang in her head.

Jackson walked into the arena wearing the IS suit with a jacket. The IS suit had made him feel extremely uncomfortable; every girl that saw him eyed him like a piece of meat.

"Just when I start feel more accustomed" he began to think as he shivered, "I take two steps back."

"Ok Jackson," Chifuyu said walking out wearing the grey sweat suit, "we are going to start with some hand to hand sparing. Take off your gear."

Jackson walked closer taking the gear off as he slid into basic fighting stance. Chifuyu stood across from him getting into her own stance. They stood there until Jackson made the first move. He ran and started with a low leg sweep. Chiuyu lifted her leg up at the last minute to see him push forward. He simultaneously kicked one foot the back of her heel, while the ax kicked the front of her thigh. The result was her falling, but she was able trap one his legs in a guard. He could feel his right leg trapped, so he switched to lie on his trapped leg and slide himself on top of her. Chifuyu was impressed to say the least, he was fast and precise. Once he slid on top he used his height advantage to lay across her, he angled to her right side and threw her right arm up across her neck. While he snaked his right arm across, used his head to force her arm against her neck, and he waited. Chifuyu was surprised at how fast he got her, and she could feel his strong arm starting to choke her. Her vison was starting to go dark, until he let go.

"Sorry about that," he said getting off her.

"No it's fine," she said sitting up, "I never expected you to be that fast though. Now how about some weapons training? I was able to get some tonfas."

"Ok Miss Orimura," he said catching the pair of tonfas she had thrown him.

"I told you," she said readying herself in a kendo stance, "call me Chifuyu when we're alone."

"Yes Chifuyu," he said sliding into a new stance where he had the longer parts extended out and a very wide base, "are we going all out?"

"Oh yes," she said smirking as she charged.

"Oh shit she's fast," he said as he quickly as he deflected it with his right tonfa and pivoted in to close the distance and try to deliver a quick strike to her. She saw it coming and blocked before going in for a thrust.

"Shit," he said dodging it, "this is going to suck.

He lay on a bench in the locker room panting.

"That woman is a demon," he said as the door open.

"You look like hell," Ling said with a smile.

"Well you go up against the queen of all IS operators and see how you look."

"Here," she tosses him a drink, "you look like you need it."

He sat allowing her to get a good look at him, making her blush as she looked over, but her attention went to the wrapping around his neck.

"Jacky did you ever miss me," she asked cutely making him blush.

"Every day Ling," he said not looking at her.

Ling sat next to him and leaned on him.

"Jacky can you take those sunglasses? I want to see you."

Reluctantly he removed the glasses and slowly looked her.

"Even though I was angry at you I missed you, and how amazing your eyes are," this brought a smile to his face.

"JACKY," Houki said slamming the door open, "there you are. Come on dinner is cooking and you can use the shower now."

"Ok Houki I'll be right there," he said putting his jacket on as she left.

"Um Jacky, what's all that about?"

"Oh Houki is my roommate."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah it was awkward at first but I like to think that Houki and I have gotten along well. Having a friend as roommate makes it easier.

"A friend huh?" she mumbled under her breath.

Jacky had just turned the water on and didn't hear the knock on the door. Houki finished making the dinner so she answered the door to see Ling with a bag.

"Ling what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to switch rooms with you," she as she gave a toothy grin showing a small fang.

"What…WHAT?!"

"Houki everything ok," he asked from the shower.

"YES, I mean yes it is. What brought this on?"

"Well it must be a pain to share a room with a guy, especially if you don't know him right? So I was thinking we switch rooms."

"Now why would I let you do that? Is it so you can hurt him more? Cause he told me why, he told me everything."

"Everything? Even what that bitch did to him?" she said growling.

"Everything, so I'm sorry but I'm not moving."

"Hey Houki," he shouted through the door, "I hate to do this but can you get me something?"

"Sure what's up?" she asked still glaring at Ling

"Can you hand my wrappings please?"

"Sure one sec," she left the door open as she grabbed the medical wrapping on his desk; "ok here you go."

The door was cracked as he put his hand out slowly and Houki placed it in his hand.

"Thanks Houki, I'll be out in a minute."

"It's fine dinner is ready," she turned to Ling, "I'd thank you for stopping by but you weren't welcome so goodbye," she finished by closing the door right as Jackson opened the bathroom door.

"Was someone at the door?"

"No one important so let's have dinner," she said setting two plates on their desk.

"It smells delicious Houki," he said setting down and grabbing a bite, "and taste even better."

Houki blushed at the praise, but noticed that he was using chopsticks very well.

"Jacky, where did you learn to use chopsticks?"

"Oh the yakuza thought me after they got me. Mmmmm it's so good."

This made Houki start to want to ask more questions, until his cell phone began to ring. Jackson picked it up.

"Hi Cecilia what's up?"

"CECILIA," Houki shouted in her head, "how did she get his number?!"

"How about tomorrow? Miss Orimura gave me tomorrow off. Ok I'll see you then."

Right before Houki could ask her questions a very loud happy sounding squeal echoed through the hallway.

"Wonder what that was about?"

"Jacky what are you doing with Cecilia tomorrow?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"She's helping me with literature?"

"Why didn't you ask me?!" she all but demanded an answer.

"I've already asked so much from you and she can help me make better connections from Japanese to English."

"Oh," that made sense her English was not her best.

"Thank you for the dinner Houki, it's the best I've had in a while," he got up and started to do the dishes.

"What are you doing?"

"The dishes, you cooked it's the least I could do."

Houki smiled as they continued to eat, clean, and work on class assignments. Up until it was bed time, Houki went into the shower to change while Jackson changed and fell asleep almost instantly. When she walked out he looked like he was sleeping, but not peacefully. She turned the lights off and went to bed, but she could not sleep. She tossed and turned and tried to figure out why she couldn't sleep, but couldn't figure out why. Until she looked over at Jackson and her heart fluttered. Blushing heavily she got up and walked over to his bed. She gently sat down and wrapped her hand around his. She blushed more, but it felt right. She slowly laid herself down so she was facing his chest. His arms seemed to warp around her and she did the same.

"This is it," she said falling asleep with a smile.

AN: Oh my, emotions sure are rising. First Ling trying to get back into Jacky's life, then Chifuyu working in, Cecilia trying her hardest, and the biggest of all Houki sleeping with him, literally. How will things be in the morning? Remember to vote on my profile and stay tuned for Ch6: High run of emotions.


	6. Ch6: High Run of Emotions

Hey readers, Thanks for checking out the latest chapter, be sure to check out my profile to vote.

Chapter 6: High Run of Emotions

Ling was pissed, and that's the nicest way to put it. She sat in her bed, the lights off, her roommate fast asleep, but she was staring at the ceiling.

"Shinonono," she thought angrily, "who does she think she is? Jacky is mine, end of story. I mean I want him to be mine. I wonder how much has changed in three years. It seems he still fears girls, but who could blame him. But he's still the name kind hearted boy, or man now. I mean those abs and the rest of his muscles," she blushed thinking about them, "he's a walking Adonis, but I need to relearn him. That's it I have to talk with him."

Chifuyu was having a hard time sleeping. She sat at the table in her apartment, wearing her sleep outfit consisting of a pair of panties and a tank top. The lights off but she looked out at her Subaru. She won it as part of winning the Mondo Grosso. Since then it had just been a car, until the other day when Jackson fixed it. The day in which he confided in her his past. He trusted her enough to bare a dark secret, and she promised to be his tutor. But all she had given was one lesson, a lesson that showed he was an amazing fighter. A fighter with skills honed through actual combats, but she noticed one thing in their fight was he didn't fight with a purpose. He fought her excellent on instincts, but showed no drive.

"Jackson," she said softly as she stood up, "I will help you find your purpose, even if I have to be that purpose," she finished with a light blush.

It was no lie that he was a very attractive man; even the teachers would love to get a glimpse at him. During the sparring match she got a little excited as they fought.

"I wonder if Ichika would like a big brother," she giggled at the thought.

Houki was in heaven; she looked at the bed and saw her clothes gone. As she started to blush she looked to her left to see Jackson equally naked, wearing only a smile.

"Morning beautiful," he said as his rubbed her bare back.

She scooted feeling her exposed breast rubbing on his chiseled chest, and kissed him deep which he returned.

"Well someone's in a good mood," he said with a smirk.

"Well I got someone to put me in a good mood," she replied with an equal smirk.

"Oh who's that? Do I need to beat them up?" he joked.

"Stop it," she playfully smacked him before laying back on him, "this feels so good."

"Houki," he said, "wake up."

"What?" she asked as her eyes opened.

Jackson was blushing, and Houki looked around. She was in his bed, her arms around his waist, a small puddle of drool under her. This was the moment when everything clicked. She was having a dream, he had woken her up in a very embarrassing situation, and her face was instant fire engine red. Before Jackson could ask if she was ok, she ran into the shower.

"Houki are you ok?" he asked with the same care she had known from him.

"Yeah I…I…I'm fine."

"Ok I'm going to go for a run I'll meet you in class ok?"

"Sure, fine, whatever," she said wanting to leave and sighed when the door closed.

"Why did I do that? I have a bed he has a bed so what happened just now shouldn't happen. And what was up with that dream," she blushed brighter, "i…it was so wrong, but it felt so right," she shook her head, "no I don't mean that. Ugh what way to start the day," she whined mentally.

The freedom of running was Jackson second favorite thing to do. He knew where to start and where to end, but he could choose every turn to get there. Running along the sea provided the most beautiful scene to run along. While running he began to think about everything and everyone. First there was his roommate, Houki Shinonono. The ideal image of young Japanese beauty, incredibly smart, and so kind. He has told her his past and instead of looking at him like the criminal he knew he was, she embraced like an angle would a tortured soul. There was Chifuyu Orimura, the icon of IS pilots, and she treated him just like Houki did. Cecilia Alcott confused him to an extent. One minute she hated everything about him, and now she wants to be his best friend. But she could not deny her beauty, and her accent was slightly appealing to him. And last but not least was Ling. His oldest friend, who he wronged in so many ways. He understood every bit of her anger, but now she seemed to forgive him when he could not forgive himself. Even she had grown cuter; she even still had those fangs.

As he ran with his mind elsewhere, he did not see some leave the club building, and ended up colliding with her. He was able to grab her and pivot to land with her on top.

"Oh god I'm so sorry I didn't see you. Are you ok Miss," he said now getting a good look at her.

She had short light blue hair, dark red eyes and he could her voluptuous figure resting on his chest. She had a typical white and red blouse that seemed shorter than the others, and a light yellow overcoat. She looked at him curiously before she lifted up his sunglasses.

"Hmmm, gold eyes very mysterious," she had a slight Russian accent, "very sexy," she whispered in his ear.

Instantly she was on her feet, as he ran away terrified. She giggled thinking it was cute, while Jackson was having a flashback. He ran faster, trying to escape the girl and the memory. He ran out of fear he almost didn't hear the horn from the car till it was about to hit him. Instead of stopping he jumped and slid across the hood hitting a tree on the other side.

"OH MY GOD JACKSON," he heard Chifuyu, "what are you doing idiot?"

"Don't let her get me," he said getting into a fetal position as tears streamed down his face, "not again, not again," as he saw someone walk up to him and the memory played out in real, "I'll fight who you want, just please don't give me to her."

Chifuyu was beyond confused; he was crying and begging in front of her. Then it dawned on her, he's going through a flashback episode. She dropped and hugged him trying to sooth him.

"Not again, not again," was all he said as cried into his shoulder.

"It's ok she won't hurt you ever," she said trying to comfort him, "and no more fighting, just sleep."

"Yes master," he said falling asleep.

Chifuyu was blushing, but angry at the same time. While it did make her blush at a certain context, it was the fact that he was for all intents and purposes a human slave as a child. She tried to pick him up, but he was heavy. She pulled her phone out.

"Maya, look I'm helping Jackson on a personal issue. So we're going to be late, start class without us ok?"

She just leaned him against the tree, and let the first question come back to her.

"What could have caused it?"

Class started like normal, but with Houki and Cecilia looking at the empty seat.

"Excuses me Miss Yamada," Cecilia spoke up, "do you know where Jackson is?"

"Miss Orimura is helping him with a personal issue."

"Oh is he dating Miss Orimura?" one girl spoke up making most of the class giggle and squeal.

"Jackson," he heard as he started to wake up, "Jackson, are you ok?"

He looked up to see Chifuyu's face looking at him. He pushed himself back in fear at seeing her. Then it all came back to him.

"God Damn it," he said figuring it out, "I thought I was getting better. I thought I was almost over it."

"Jackson it's ok."

"HOW?! How is this ok? A normal boy should think this is paradice, not hell."

"Jackson," she said feeling sympathic.

"Between you, Cecilia, Ling, and Houki; I thought I was getting better.

"What happened?"

"I was going for a run and I bumped into this girl and she said I was," he cradled up and whispered, "sexy. I know that seems like nothing, but it was her tone. She told me in that same tone that…that she used."

"Oh Jackson I'm sorry."

"And I was getting better, with Houki sleeping with me."

The pure silence seemed to stagnate, as Chifuyu processed the information.

"Say that one more time please."

"Well the other night I told her about my past, and I broke down once again. Just like you, she confronted me and I guess I fell asleep on her cause I woke up in my bed and her in my arms. Then last night I went to bed while she changed, and woke up to her sleeping on me again."

SNAP!

He looked over to see Chifuyu holding a large branch that was now snapped in half as she had a look on her face that screamed murder.

"Uh…Chifuyu are you ok?"

"Oh I'm fine Jackson," she walking to her car, "come on you need a shower, and I need to have a long talk with Houki."

"Oh boy I feel sorry for her," he though sliding into the passenger seat

Chifuyu was at a new level of mad. After she dropped off Jackson, she began to make her way to class. When Jackson told her about Houki sleeping with him, she began to rage. Normally one would be angry at the boy, but in this case it was Houki being the target. She walked through the halls scaring any girl who happened to be walking by.

"SHINONONO," she all but demanded as she through the door open, "with me now."

Now Houki was scared, no she was terrified. She followed her down the hall. She could tell that she was angry, but why? She followed her to an empty locker room.

"You know I thought I would be giving you a talk similar to this about Ichika, not a fellow student."

"What do you mean Miss Orimura?"

"I mean Jackson informed me that you and he have been sleeping together."

"Wha…wait, I…I th…think you got the wrong idea."

"No," she said with determination, "and I heard his side, so now let's hear yours."

"Um… we…well you s…see," she said blushing a storm.

"I want an answer."

"Two days ago h…he told me about his past. He seemed so sad, so in pain. I…I just wanted to help him."

"I understand that all too well, but about last night."

Houki had nothing, would she believe that it felt right.

"Well," Chifuyu said getting impatient, "I'm waiting."

"IT FELT RIGHT OK?!" she all but screamed, "the first night I felt warm, and safe. Last night I couldn't sleep in my bed and when I went to his," her right went across to hold her left, "it felt like it's where I should be."

"Houki I'm going to be clear," her voice getting darker, "Jackson is very important to me. I'll tolerate you staying with him, for now," she started to walk away, "but if you hurt him," she looked directly into her eyes, "I'll show you fear like you've never experienced."

"Well," Houki said once Chifuyu left, "that was terrifying."

The library was vast, and not just in size. The library contained the most information on IS operation in the world, both in digital and paper. But that was not why Cecilia was here. She had the biggest smile on her face as she grabbed Japanese Literature books. She quietly hummed as she collected the books. Her smile grew as she saw Jackson walk in.

"Hi Cecilia sorry about yesterday," he said walking up to her.

"It's ok dear," she said with a small blush, "why don't we go out to the terrace, that way we don't disturb anybody," he answered with a nod as she thought, "and where we'll be alone."

As they sat outside Cecilia learned that he was smart, but he had problems with some of the misreading of the Kanji handwriting. While they worked she tried to slide closer to him, but he slid out in fear.

"Um C…Cec…Cecilia," he was able to get out, "can you please not get so close."

"Now why should I do that?"

"Because it scares me to be honest," he looked away shamefully, "and it has nothing to do with you."

"Jackson dear," she looked at him caringly, "why would you be scared? I mean you fought me with such ferocity."

"It's nothing to trouble yourself with."

"Jackson dear I want you to know that you can trust me with anything."

"Cecilia, can you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Cause I hope it well make me feel more comfortable around you," he said making her blush cherry red.

"Well I'm head to the Alcott family.

"No," he said interrupting her, "I mean I want to know Cecilia."

"Well I like to go shopping, enjoy the finner things in life, and I dream to be a Mondo Groso Champion and have a caring family. What about you?

"I like to study martial arts, fix things especially cars, and as for a dream. I don't know, all I've ever wanted is to be free. I never thought about anything more in life."

"But Jackson everyone has something they wish for, so what is it you wish for?"

"I've wished for only two things in this life and I've only been able to get a partial grant on one."

"What have you wished for maybe I can help?

"You don't want to know."

"Jackson as you want to know me, I want to know you," she said looking into his eyes.

"Cecilia there's a lot to me."

"Then," she gently rubbed his cheek, "that's the amount I want to know."

"Another time then," he said with a sad smile.

This was growing to be Chifuyu's favorite time of the day. Jackson stood across from her in his IS, ready to go. She was truly impressed with his progress over the week.

"Chifuyu I have a question."

"What is it Jackson?"

"I know that Knock Down is a close quarters IS, but a majority of IS have some kind of medium to long range weapon. What is the best way to close the distance?"

"What's the best way to close in a fight?"

"Getting in fast."

"Exactly. Knock Down is designed solely for hand to hand, and with it great speed. Think about your fight with Cecilia."

"It seemed like I was just fighting. Like the IS was a part of me."

"That's how it's supposed to feel," a familiar voice spoke that made him freeze.

He looked over to see the blue haired girl that had caused his flashback walking into an arena. His fear began to grow as she walked closer.

"Miss Orimura it has been decided that I'll be instructing Jackson from now on," the girl said.

"And you are?" she said protectively as she saw his reaction.

" I'm Taenashi Sarashiki the Student council president," she said with a predatory smile.

"Please don't leave me with her," he said begging her as his flashbacks began to arise and his IS transformed to its standby mode, "Miss Orimura please don't do it."

"This is an order from the headmaster," she said handing Chifuyu a sheet of paper, "don't worry babe," she turned her attention to Jackson, "you'll like it."

That was it, the straw that broke the camel's back. That one sentence, recreated the whole flashback in his mind. It proved to be too much for him. His mind blacked out, and soon his body did the same. He collapsed to the ground hard, as tears streamed down his face.

"JACKSON," Chifuyu screamed full of worry.

She ran to him and held him, his body unresponsive to her calls.

"JACKSON, JACKSON, JACKSON!"

AN: And he's out. What's going to happen now, another girl appears and sets him back. How will the girls progress and what of the tournament? As always checkout my profile and vote here are the current standings:

Houki: 4

Charlotte: 4

Chifuyu: 3

Ling: 3

Cecilia: 2

Tatenashi: 2

Tabane: 2

Other: 1

OC: 1


	7. Ch7: Brawl with Emotions

Chapter 7: Brawl with Emotions

For three days Jackson had been unresponsive. No movement, no response, just a slow rise and fall of his chest. Each girl took turns watching him; Houki, Cecilia, and Ling spent hours after school just sitting by his bed. Chifuyu was always with him, except after he had been taken to the doctor's office.

XXXxxxFlashbackxxxXXX

"What happened?" the academy doctor asked as she began to examine Jackson still on the Arena ground.

"I believe he had a traumatic flashback," Chifuyu said standing off to the side.

"He's completely unresponsive," she said finishing her diagnostic exam, "we need to get him to my office now."

The doctor and three nurses rolled him on his side as they placed a backboard behind him. Then they rolled him back and onto the backboard.

"We lift on three. One, two, three," they all groaned as they picked him up and placed on a gurney, "boy he's heavy."

Chifuyu waited for hours, biting her nails, and having the worst thoughts. The sun had set when the doctor came out.

"Doctor how is he?"

"He's unconscious and unresponsive to any stimuli. You said he had a traumatic flashback."

"Yes, don't you know about his past?" she asked confused.

"Only on his physical health, not psychological. Chifuyu if he does not wake up in four days, we have to move him to a hospital," she said going back into the office.

Chifuyu was stunned in disbelief.

"Um Miss Orimura," an almost mouse like voice came as Chifuyu turned to see Taenashi.

"YOU!" Chifuyu screamed as she slammed the girl against the form, "did you not see how scared he was?! Do you know what you have done?"

"I…I didn't know," she said in a sorry voice.

"What did you think that you could slut your way into his life?"

She got no response.

"Or did you want to make the first male IS user your plaything?"

"Now get out of here," she said dropping the girl, "I have someone to be with," Chifuyu walked inside.

XXXxxxFlashback EndxxxXXX

Chifuyu was sitting in a chair next to him just looking at him. His face showing a stubble beard, which was rough to the touch.

"You know Jackson," she said starting to talk to him, "you told me about your past, but I've never told you about me. You see I have a brother about your age, but he's nowhere near as handsome as you are," she said gently running her fingers through his hair, "but he's all I have. It's one reason why I helped Tabane with the very first IS. After I won the first Mondo Grosso, I was so happy because I could provide for him. But when the second tournament came around he was kidnapped before the final round. They told me to take a dive if I wanted to see him again, so I did just not in the way they were expecting. I traded a favor with the Germans to get intelligence, and I saved my brother with my own IS. The favor was become an instructor for there is pilots. So I went and taught at there is military academy, and I brought Ichika with me. He learned the language fast, and made lots of friends," she pulled a photo out of her pocket, "he's still their wanting to become an engineer for IS systems, and score more brownie points with his girlfriend."

She sat the photo down next to him. It showed a young man with short parted black hair, brown eyes, slim body wearing a t-shirt and shorts. He was holding a short young woman with long silver hair, her right eye was read while the left was covered by an eye patch, and had a very petit body under green camo fatigues. Both had a smile as they looked at the camera.

"Laura Bodewig," she said looking at the picture, "she is an IS prodigy. At first she hated him, thinking he was the reason I lost the second Mondo Grosso. But I showed her that he was my strength, and before I knew it they were hitting it off. Took forever for them to start dating though, my brother is so dense. But now that he is with her I know he is safe, but it was lonely when I got back. No one to talk to, no one to make dinner, and no one to connect with," she looked at his static face, "but you Jackson I feel something for you. I'm just upset that these girls think they are entitled to you. Jackson I need you to wake up, ok?" she asked with tear filled eyes.

With no change she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she slowly got up and left the room to stretch her legs. But what she didn't see was Ling sneak in before the door closed. She quietly walked over and gently grabbed his left hand.

"Your hands are so rough, but it's rough in a good way," she said sitting down, "Jacky I don't know if you can hear me but please come back to me," she began to cry, "I know why you did what you did, and I can't imagine how bigger your hell could have gotten. I want to be there. You once called me your light in the darkness, and I want to be that again. I know you Jacky, and not like these bimbos think they know you. I know all you ever wanted is freedom, and I'll do anything to make sure you never lose it. Just please," she got a sudden burst of courage and kissed his lips, "please come back to me."

There was still no change.

"I'll be waiting for when you do wake up," and now she left to return to class.

As she left Cecilia walked in glaring daggers at the disappearing image of Ling. As she walked closer to him, she fully took in his looks. His body was like a marble statue, carved from years of training.

"Jacky dear," she said sitting on his bed, "it's me your loving Cecilia," her hand traveled through his hair, "it's time to get up dear. We must get more familiar with one another, and then I could help you. I know you're strong, I've seen it firsthand. Now let me be the strong one," she looked at his lips, "they say sleeping beauty awoke from her eternal sleep by true loves kiss. Let's just reverse the roles," she pulled her hair back as she leaned down.

"What are you doing?" Houki's angry voice quietly snuck up on her making her jump off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Cecilia accused back.

"I'm checking on my friend," she walking up next to him, "and Miss Yamada is looking for you."

"Drat, then I must be off," she placed a quick kiss on his cheek making Houki furious before dashing off.

"What a bitch," Houki said as she got a sponge and wiped his face, "you know Jacky things haven't been the same with you in here," she looked over to see the photo, "so it looks like Ichika got a girlfriend," she looked at the unmoving face of Jackson, "looks like I should follow what my heart tells me. Jacky you're the first guy I've ever felt this way about. I know you've been hurt, and I want to be the one to help you. Just like you've been helping me."

"Shinonono," Chifuyu said from the door surprising her.

"M…Miss Orimura," she was still a little scared from their confrontation.

"Don't worry I'm not going bite your head off this time," she returning to her chair with a drink, "unless you've been sneaking in here at night," this earned a blush.

"I need to go," she all but sprinted out the room.

"You know Jackson," she said leaning, "with how much of a shit hand you've been dealt. I might be willing to share you. Might," she smirked.

"Where am I?" Jackson questioned as he stood on top of a sea in the middle of a raging storm.

"Fight or flight," a noble yet feminine voice broke the sounds of the storm.

He turned to see a figure standing above the stormy sea. All he could make out was the figure of a woman.

"I know of your past human," the voice boomed over all other noises, "you have seen the worst in humans. You've been broken by them; your body, your mind, your spirit all broken by those too low to be considered scum. Your mind always scared. Ultimately ending with one of two possibilities, fight or flight."

Jackson looked away, ashamed of the truth.

"Look at me human," she ordered, "just as you like to fix things, I'll fix you."

"Who are you?"

"It's not that time yet."

"Then how do you plan to fix me?"

"The old fashion way," she said almost smug as she got into a fighting stance.

"Well this is going to be an eleven on the one to ten scale on fuck."

A Japanese man wearing a black suit and sunglasses walked into the office with 3 other men dressed as the same.

"Sir," he said walking up to the desk where a younger man sat behind it, "we got word on him. He's being moved to an onshore hospital."

"Tayaka," the young man said to a bald man in the corner, "take some of your men and grab him."

"Yes sir," he said leaving.

"I don't think it's a smart move," spoke an older voice.

"Why not Kuruma?"

"Simple the boss said he was free."

"My father made a mistake," he said spinning the chair around looking out the window, "one of our best assets turned out to be the first male IS user. And my father simply lets him go."

"The kid did not ask to be in this life, the boss was kind to the boy because he was forced into this life. When the moment came he felt that it was time to let him go."

"LET HIM GO FOR WHAT?!" the man turned, "he FAILED a mission."

"And how many have you failed?" he asked darkly, "your father has shown you more mercy than needed."

"Watch your tone with me old man."

"No," he said walking to him, "your father told me to keep an eye on you, and now I need to let him know that you're trying to him back," he turned pulling out his phone.

The man was shaking in anger, and right before Kuruma pulled his phone up to his ear. The man pulled a gun out and shot the old man in the head. This shocked the messenger that was in the room.

"You," the man said to the messenger, "take his body and dump it in the Triade's territory.

The messenger said nothing as he pulled the body to the servant's elevators.

"Shit," the man said, "now I need to end the loose end, that boy."

It seemed liked as the fight went on longer the calmer the storm got. Jackson stood across from women bloody, bruised, tired, but wanted to keep going.

"You're having fun aren't you," the woman asked.

"I am, I haven't this much fun in years."

"Remember human," she went for a punch which he dodged by leaning back using the arm to propel him forward to deliver two kicks to the abdomen, "you are no longer with the scum. Show these girls that pine for your affection, what it means to be a man."

"It's not that simple," he said blocking and dodging source.

All the girls stood outside in the hallway, watching as Jackson was moved onto the gurney. Three men loaded him and began to push him down the hall as a fourth bald man talked with the school doctor.

"Yes we are moving him to Akiranagata Hospital as per the school agreement."

"Excuses me sir," Chifuyu asked the man, "could I accompany you?"

"I'm sorry miss but we don't have the space. We'll contact the doctor when we get him to the hospital."

"Ok thank you sir," she said as she watch them go down the hall.

They all looked on with worry as they loaded him into the back of the ambulance, and each let a lone tear fall as they watched it drive off. They started to walk back in as they heard a cell phone ring, and looked to see the doctor answer it.

"Yes this is Dr. Fujiwara," there was a moment silence, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOW ON THE WAY?!"

"Doctor," Chifuyu started, "what's wrong?"

"Someone just kidnapped Jackson," she said dreadfully.

The group of men was laughing as the ambulance entered the long tunnel connecting the island to the mainland.

"I can't believe how easy that was," the driver said.

"I know," the man in the passenger spoke up, "I almost shit a brick when the famous Kurazakura asked to come along.

They all laughed more, until a cell phone rang. The bald man pulled his phone out.

"Yes sir," he answered and a smirk grew on his face, "if you say so boss," he hung up, "boss changed his mind. He doesn't need him anymore," he pulled out his gun and cocked it.

The storm had ceased, and he could finally get a good look at her. She was tall, had a very athletic build, her hair was blood red was in a pixie cut. She wore a black leotard, bet her eyes seemed shadowed all the time. Speaking of time he had lost track just how long they had been fighting. But he didn't care the more they fought, the more they talked, and better he was feeling.

"Are you going to be scared of these girls human?"

"No," he said as their tempo slowed, "while one girl has hurt me, doesn't mean I should be scared anymore."

"Good then I know where you stand with your fear."

"What do you mean?"

The bald man pointed the gun right at Jackson's head.

"Humans have two reactions flight or fight, and with you flight is no longer an option."

He pulled the hammer full back, the clicking sound of it locking echoed in the ambulance.

"Then I guess that leaves one choice," Jackson said with a smirk.

"Fight," she said as his world went dark.

Jackson looked over, scaring the bald man, and snaked his left arm around the man's wrist and quickly popped it up breaking the man's arm. He then grabbed the man's collar and pulled him down to deliver two quick knees to the man's temple. He then let go of him, leaned to his opposite side and delivered two quick stomps to the man that was riding in far back, square in his chest. He quickly sat up and stomp kicked the man in the throat.

"Oh shit he's up," the man in the passenger seat said as he unbuckled and tried to walk back.

Jackson jumped over the gurney and kneed the man in the face; breaking his nose and making him stumble back. The bald man grabbed Jackson by his shoulder and pulled him back. Jackson delivered two elbow strikes to the man's ribs.

"What the fuck is going on back there?" the driver said.

"Just keep driving," the bald man said.

Jackson was able to turn just enough to grab the bald man's head and slammed it against the side of the ambulance repetitively. Jackson then tried to jump into the front seat, but was pulled back by the man in the back. Jackson willingly jumped back, putting all of his weight on the man. Jackson then turned a delivered a flurry of punches and elbows making the man grunt and groan.

"Oh shit we got cops," the driver said looking ahead.

Jackson rolled across the gurney, and wrapped the driver's seat belt around the driver's neck. The driver started to swerve as he was choked. Jackson pulled tighter; the man's face began to go to a shade of purple.

"This is going to suck," Jackson said as he gave one last jerking motion.

Cecilia and Ling were in their IS, while Chifuyu and Houki were in Chifuyu's Subaru. They sped out like a bat out of hell in order to catch up with the ambulance.

"There it," Chifuyu said as they entered the tunnel, "Alcott, Huang go ahead and stop it."

"Roger," they replied as the increased their speed.

As they got closer they noticed the ambulance was swerving, more so as it go closer to end. Right as it reached the end it jerked to the left and rolled.

"JACKSON," all the girls screamed.

The ambulance continued to roll out of the tunnel, landing on its roof, and skidded to a halt before the line of police cars. Ling went faster stopping right at the rear of the upside down ambulance.

"JACKY," she screamed worriedly trying to open the door.

When the door opened one the men fell out pointing a gun at Ling, making her freeze. Jack came flying out the back tackling the man to the ground. Jackson stood up quickly and kicked the downed man right in on the side of his face. With the man out, Jackson fell on his butt, but he was quickly tackled by a flying Ling. He held her as she cried, with a smile on his face. For once he was ok; no he was happy to have a girl in his arms. With no fear he pulled her into a tighter hug, which surprised her. It was then that all the girl showed up.

"Jackson, are you ok?" Chifuyu asked.

"To be honest," he looked at the standby mode glove of Knock Down with a smile, "I've never better."

AN: BOOM! First "filler" chapter, and it felt awesome. Not to toot my own horn. And if anyone wants to know my inspiration for the fight scene at the end; Raid 2. But now we have a Jackson that's coming out of his shell. Now here are the poll results so far:

Chifuyu: 5

Hohuki: 5

Charlotte: 5 (This one kind of shocked me)

Ling: 4

Cecilia: 3

Tatenashi: 3

Tabane: 2

Other: 2

OC: 2

So keep voting at poll, please as always review. Slight foreshadowing there will be a Lime coming up shortly and Lemon around 3 chapters from now. HD popping smoke.


	8. CH8: The Bell at the Brawl

Chapter 8: The Bell at the Brawl

Cecilia, Houki, and Ling looked perplexed at the sight in front of them. There he was moving around a punching bag and delivering a series of punches, elbows, knees, and kicks. Even with multiple bandages from the rolled ambulance just yesterday.

"Should he really be doing that?" Cecilia asked, "Whatever that is?"

"It's Silat," Ling said still watching, "it's the martial art of Indonesia, and Jacky is great at it. After all Blondie you experienced it firsthand"

"True, but after all he's been through."

"Look at him," Houki spoke up, "He seems fine, no he seems more relaxed."

"Yeah," Ling said thinking how he hugged her yesterday.

"You know Ling I would be worried if I were you," Cecilia said with a smile.

"Why's that?"

"Well in three days you'll be on the receiving end in the tournament," she finished with a smirk.

"Fuck me," Ling groaned out.

Sunday, the one day off for everyone to relax for tomorrow is the tournament. Jackson stood outside of the garage waiting for Chifuyu to show up. He didn't have to wait long, as he heard the sound of the engine before he saw it. Then it turned the corner.

"Sorry if I made you wait," she said pulling up as he opened the garage.

"It's fine, bring her on in," he said turning the lights on.

As she parked it on the lift she got a good look at him. He took the jacket off and showed a skin tight white t shirt and a pair of jeans. She almost took a picture right then and there.

"Ok Chifuyu so what are we doing, basic maintenance or we moding?"

"Little of both," she said getting out.

Jackson looked over to see her getting out, and did a double take. She had on black capris that looked almost painted on, and black tank top that hugged her curves.

"Damn," he whispered, "So what do you got planned?"

"First while I greatly appreciate what you did with the starter," she pulls out a brand new starter still in the box, "then I need an oil change, and would like you to tell me how to make it go faster."

"Should have known you were a speed girl," he said popping the hood, "but the first thing I'm going to recommend is we look at the handling," he lifted the hood and looked, "and we give her a good cleaning too."

She reached into the trunk and pulled out a box holding various fluids. She closed the trunk and headed over to a bench. As she set the box downed Jackson looked over to see a sight he would never forget. She bent down to set the box down and he got a good look of her lower figure, and at that moment a choir of angels was heard in his mind as her tank top rose just enough for him to see the top of a black thong.

"Holy shit!" he said in his mind as his right hand knocked the hood support off and the hood came down on his head, "MOTHER FUCKER!" he screamed.

Chifuyu rushed over when she heard him yell.

"Are you ok Jackson?"

"Yeah," he said putting the hood up, "just got some karma, and if I can call you Chifuyu then call me Jacky."

"Ok Jacky," she said almost seductively making him shiver but for once in his life he was not scared.

"Now then let's get to work," he said trying to focus back.

His hands worked fast as he did quick check on the fluid levels, disconnected the battery, and raised it up. He spent the next few hours working under the car having small conversations with Chifuyu. Until Chifuyu got a unique idea.

"Hey Jacky how would you like to make some money?" she asked with some cunningness in her voice.

"Sure considering I don't have any," he said putting in a new oil filter, "what's the job? Do I need to fix something?"

"Nope," a smirk grew on her face, "you know how you're the only male IS pilot at this school right?"

"Last I checked I was the only male IS pilot period."

"Smartass," she muttered making him chuckle, "well what if we took some risqué photos of you and made them into stuff like trading cards or even a calendar."

"What like a playboy model?"

"Kind of, we'll keep it PG-13."

"One condition," he said with his own smirk, "you have to pose for at least one too."

"Oh really, now why's that?"

"Because you have a giant, almost cult, following with in the school.

"Touché," she thought, "fine as long as you're in the picture too. Now let me call Maya."

"Why Miss Yamada?"

"She's a real good photographer."

"And she'll work for free," he guess finishing up lowering the lift.

"Also yes," Chifuyu said as she reached into her purse giving Jackson another view of her backside.

"Maybe I made a mistake," he thought as he tried to pry his eyes away, "but at least I think this how a guy my age should be acting."

"Ok Jacky she's on her way," Chifuyu turned with a smile.

"Why do I have feeling I might regret this?"

"Oh it will be fun."

"Ok you two can come in now," Jackson said after he suited up.

The door opened allowing Cecilia and Houki a chance to enter, and look to see Jackson in his blue under suit with black trimming.

"You ready for this Jacky," Houki said.

"Oh yeah," he sounded excited, "have they posted the ranking?"

"They just did, you're going up against the representative for 1-4," Cecilia said, "Bella."

"Bernadeto," Jackson said interrupting, "and I go up against Fioritura Rosa. Which has to be worst IS frame for me to go up against aside Blue Tears."

"Who is Bella Bernadeto?" Houki asked.

"She is the Italian Representative Candidate," Cecilia said.

"And Fioritura Rosa is a bombardment type IS. Last interview I read said that it could volley 32 missles, and it's equipped with a 40mm six chamber grenade launcher. Fuck, when do I fight?"

"You're going second, Ling is first," Cecilia said.

"Then let's watch her fight."

They sat in front of a monitor in the locker room watching as Ling decimated her opponent from class 1-3. But what shocked them was a cannon system on each of the spheres above her shoulders. But it was her blades that finished the fight. They all walked to the launching pad, as Jackson activated Knock Down.

"Any plans?" Houki asked.

"One or two ideas," he said handing Cecilia his sunglasses, "I'll be back."

"Good luck," they both said as he launched.

He flew out to see rose red frame of Fioritura Rose. The narrow legs each had one box to the side of the shin and thigh. Even from this distance he could see the grenade launcher, and even two larger boxers above the rear thruster. But the most captivating part was the operator. Even in the IS did little to mask the curves of her body, her long ebony hair was braided into a tight bun, and when he activated the viewing system to talk with her before the matched started, her face was almost angelic with deep green eyes.

"Dunque tu sei bello come dicono la voce (So you are as handsome as the rumor say)," she said in a sensual tone.

"Ma la tua belleazza e` vero come il cielo e` blu (But your beauty is as true as the sky is blue)," he said back with a slight bow.

"Parli italiano (You speak Itailian)?" she asked surprised.

"Some," he said summoning his machettes, "but for now we have battle to commence."

"Contestant's ready," the voice of Chifuyu echoed through the arena, "begin."

Bella wasted no time as all of the boxes opened up.

"Amante Addio (Goodbye lover)," she said as she fired all her missiles.

"What's with the amante? Oh shit," he went full speed as the missiles started to land.

Quick rolls, dives, flips, and slashing was able to reduce the damage. Keeping full speed he began to fly up to her, but was hit by one of the grenade sending him right back to the ground.

"Suddenly the title 'Explosive Beauty' just made way more sense," he groaned getting up only to see another barrage heading for him.

"Fuck me," he said charging into it.

"Another time amante," she said with a wink.

Using momentum from his trust he was able to cut even more, and get closer. Right as he cleared the smoke from the last ones he saw her pointing the grenade launcher at him. Acting on pure instinks he threw one machete straight at the barrel. The blade flew straight blocking the barrel.

"Merda," she cursed as he closed the distance he needed.

"Got you now," he grabbed her leg and threw her down all while delivering quick slashes to her shield.

She hit the ground hard and began to get up as Jackson flew down ready to finish it, but she had a smirk on her face. Instantly the boxes on her body unequipped and a large lance appeared in her right hand.

"Jesus," Jackson groaned, "how many bus ports do you have?"

"I'm impressed," she said spinning the lance around, "no one has ever made me fall back to my close combat training."

"How in god's name are you a first year?!"

She trusted forward, which Jackson dodged back.

"Miss Orimura," Maya asked from a control station, "did you know about that?"

"Yes, her family has run a martial arts school about Paranza Lunga for almost 4 generations now. They are the premier staff fighters in Sicily."

"Do you think he's going to be ok," she asked worryingly.

"I think all you need to worry about is our side project," she said with a smirk as Maya blushed heavily.

"The first batch of trading cards is done to include two super rare cards," she said blushing more.

He summoned his two tonfas to help him block and deflect the lance. She went for low sweep, but he jumped back. Jackson was starting to smile the longer the fight went, and so was Bella. She tried to go for a wide swip, but Jackson slid under to deliver a kick to her abdomen sending her back.

"You're so much better than I expected," she said panting as she smiled.

"I'm not done yet," he said rushing in.

She tried for another forward thrust, but he used to the tonfas to redirect the new angle. He closed the distance still using the tonfas to keep the lance away. It was deadlocked, until a red warning panel appeared on their screens.

"What?" Jackson looked up to see something coming right on top of him, "shit Bella," he kicked her away right as the object landed on top of him. When the dust cleared a new IS was standing on top of Jackson. Both of its monstrous legs standing on top of his shoulders pinning him to the ground. Following the legs up he saw a woman wearing purple suit, her arms were massive each holding four particle cannons.

"Jackson are you ok?" Chifuyu said worriedly.

"For now I am," he looked over to see his shield guage start to lower, "but that is subject due to change," he tried to get his legs up but could not get the desired leverage, "time might become a very important factor."

"Maya how much longer do we have?" Chifuyu asked.

"His shield will hold out for another 6 minutes and 28 seconds."

"Shit and Bernadeto is not the type to engage in this situation."

"Miss Orimura," Houki, Cecilia, and Ling said running in, "how can we help?"

"Alcott, Huang try to get out there now. Shinonono stay here. You two need to get that thing off him."

"Roger," they all said as Houki looked upset while the other two left the room.

"Bernadeto I have two more personal IS users helping you. I need you to get that thing off, but don't damage his shield at all."

"Understood."

When the launcher door opened both Ling and Cecilia narrowly missed the particle beam shot at them while Bella blocked one shot. All three tried to rush in but the behemoth did not move and shot them all away. This proceeded for another three minutes.

"Hey ladies not add to the tense atmosphere," he said as his gauge started to flash red, "but if you could hurry up, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Now's not the time for your smart mouth," Ling said agitated.

"Then how about you listen to me," he said, "Ling I need you to shot your cannons at its feet. Bella, three shots in the center. Cecilia I need you hit the head when I say."

"Jacky that's crazy," Cecilia said.

"That's not even the crazy part," he muttered, "Just do what I say," he took a deep breath, "NOW!"

They all launched their attack as planned, and as their attacks were about to hit Jackson, he activated his part of the plans

"JACKSON'S DEACTIVATING HIS IS," Maya said alerting them.

"WHAT," was echoed by all the girls.

He felt the metal of IS feet touch his shoulders momentarily as the explosions hit around him, and smoke covered the area.

"JACKSON," was the cry heard as silence fell.

Until the unidentified IS came stumbling out of the smoke its cannons charging. Then the black and red arms of Knock Down slid around the IS trapping its arm. It's was then they saw Jacky face appear.

"CECILIA, TAKE THE SHOT!"

She did as she was told as her rifle fired. Jackson kept a tight grip as the shot got closer. He looked to see his gauge showing a powerful three. He closed his eyes right as the impact hit.

His eyes slowly opened, and the pain of a powerful headache hit making it groan.

"Ugh what hit me a train?" he asked sitting up

"More like a bullet," Bella said making him turn.

"A wha…oh shit the tournament," he groaned as he flopped down.

"Si," she said walking closer, "how are feeling?"

"I've been better," he said looing in her eyes.

"JACKY," he felt something land on him and looked to see Ling crying.

"Easy Ling," he said holding her, "I'm ok."

"Don't do that again," she smacked him angrily, "don't make me think you're going to leave me."

"I won't Ling," he said as he let her cry and looked to see Houki and Cecilia walk in, "and there is my favorite sniper."

"You're lucky I never miss," she said getting arrogant.

"I know that," he said looking in her eyes, "why do you think I asked you?"

"Now Bella what are you doing here?" Cecilia asked accusingly.

"I can't look after my amante," she winking at him.

"I don't know what that means but it sounds too familiar," Ling said with a growing anger.

"Excuse me I need to check the patient," said a woman wearing a very tight nurses uniform with blue hair walked in, "so please leave."

As everyone left the nurse closed the door and pulled the curtain close. She walked closer so he could see her voluptuous yet slender figure. When his eyes reached her face he instantly recognized her.

"I...it's you," he said a little fearful.

"Yep it's me Tatenashi Sarashiki," she said cheerfully, "and I'm your personal nurse," she sat on the bed leaning closer, "but I am sorry about our last meeting. So let me make it up to you," their lips almost touching as her forehead rested on his. He looked up and into her eyes, he could feel her breath on his, and he was starting to want more. He formed a fist with both hands, making his knuckles pop drawing her attention to him.

"Oh are you over your fear," her body shifted closer, "and I think you want more."

"No he doesn't" Chifuyu said pulling her off, "at least not from you. Jacky get some rest ok."

The lights turned off and he heard the door close, he released a breath.

"Why do I have a feeling things are about to get more hectic," he asked aloud as he fell asleep.

"So this thing was unmanned?" Chifuyu asked Maya as she typed on a computer.

"Yes it was," Maya said reviewing the data, "and no one was able to determine who was sending the commands."

"Or whom?" Chifuyu mumbled.

"And to top it all off the core was unregistered."

"Meaning someone can replicate a core. Not good," Chifuyu said walking out, "I need to make a call."

As she walked out of the room she pulled her phone out and dialed a number.

"Hello," an older feminine yet childish voice spoke on the other side of the phone, "it's your resident genius."

"Tabane," Chifuyu groaned out.

"Chi-chan," the voice said with a childlike squeal, "I knew you missed me."

"Tabane this is serious."

"Is this about Jackson? Oh my, could my Chi-chan have a thing for one of her students?"

"Tabane I told you this is serious," a small blush growing.

"Well I can't blame you," her tone growing a bit more sensual, "those muscles, his eyes, and I bet he's packing down below if you know what I mean."

"Tabane," she groaned out.

"You know I have been working a newer version of his IS, it will be done after Houki-chan gets her. After all third generations are so last year."

"TABANE!"

"Oh calm down Chi-chan I know about the core on the unmanned IS, and I'm on it. Now go about getting that hunk of man meat, and save me piece. Bye-bye Chi-chan."

Chifuyu groaned as she hung up, rubbing her temples.

"Why am I friends with her."

Sorry this took so long to update, I hit writes block with a future chapter and finally broke it. But I want to hear the reactions on Bella, the Italian Representative Candidate. I thought of doing an American, but a flirty Italian makes for a better story I think. Polls still up and the results so far are:

Houki

Chifuyu

Ling

Charlotte

Tabane

Tatenashi

OC (aka Bella)

Cecilia (no love for the British Sniper)

Other

Keep voting ladies and gents, and a bit of fan service next chapter. Until next time HD poppin' smoke.


End file.
